


shake it, shake it, shakespeare

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Platonic soonwoo, Slow Burn, Swearing, Will add tags as I go, actually platonic everyone/everyone i love a family, jisoo and hansol are cousins, junhui and minghao are also cousins, platonic gyuhao, possible cameo from other idols, texting au, the summary sucks a lot im very sorry, they are a theatre group ayy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: Seventeen is a small theatre group of sleep-deprived and theatre-passionate college students.And, would you look at the calendar, they are holding auditions tomorrow.





	1. a groupchat is created

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look,,, i have no self control so here is another wip, this time more memey bc its a semi texting fic (its going to be a mess. bear with me)  
> i, as a scenography student at college, am very passionate abt theatre and i got this idea while watching a lecture from a very cool director who works with groups!! so its self indulgent. im not even sorry i like this au a lot  
> the first chap is going to be tiny bc its kinda like a introduction  
> (usernames are self explanatory really you wont have trouble figuring out who is who)

_dad added angel and 7 others to the chat_

_dad has named the chat "theatre gays"_

**boo:** may i ask what is this

 **memehao:** i mean it's pretty obvious to me

 **memegyu:** is it a cult

 **seokmeme:** are we going to be sacrificed

 **NAEGAHOSH:** i would like to state that i am very old and not a virgin so my blood is useless

 **woozi:** that's it. the final straw. i am quitting the group

 **memehao:** please take me with you

 **dad:** gUYS CMON no need 2 b like dis

 **boo:** who are you

 **memegyu:** theres only one person who types like "dis"

 **angel:** seungcheol what is this

 **dad:** itsa group chat!!!!

 **woozi:** what for

 **NAEGAHOSH:** thought u were quitting

 **woozi:** not now soonyoung

 **dad:** ok so

 **dad:** auditions r tmr rite??

 **woozi:** for fuck's sake type properly i can't understand a single word

 **dad:** ur no fun jihoonie :((

 **dad:** what i was saying was

 **dad:** auditions r tomorrow and we will have fresh meat soon which means. the group will grow and we need a groupchat dats it

 **boo:** you shouldve,,,, ukno,,,, TOLD US

 **seokmeme:** i legit thought it was a scam groupchat or some shit

 **memegyu:** wait soonyoung so you're not a virgin??

 **NAEGAHOSH:** whoops would u look at the time its time to bLAST

-•-

 **gemini:** so what is this

 **angel:** read the chat junhui

 **gemini:** oh ok nice fresh meat

 **gemini:** maybe some real dancers will get in

 **memehao:** you know what jun

 **memehao:** no dinner for you tonight :-)

 **gemini:** nO HAO I TAKE IT BACK

 **gemini:** PLEASE I DONT HAVE ANY MONEY TO SPEND ON DINNER

 **memehao:** (◕‿◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! see ya next chapter 


	2. auditions™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya i was posting a new one faster than sonic
> 
> this is all regular narrative btw i hope it doesnt get too confusing
> 
> enjoy!!

Auditions are quite fun, specially when you're a diverse theatre group that doesn't stick just to epic/dramatic plays. Seventeen likes to call themselves "performers"; that's pretty much what they do, perform. Either it's a Shakespeare play, a Broadway-esque musical or a random mashup of songs choreographed into something solid. So, when their general theatre company (Pledis) opened the auditions, the Seventeen boys were excited. There were lots of groups under the company's name, so it was better for them to hold the auditions separatedly.

The nine boys had the company's medium-sized auditorium to themselves (one of the senior groups was rehearsing in the bigger one) and started calling the names as soon as everyone settled.

"Chwe Hansol."

A brunette wearing a Thrasher hoodie entered the stage hesitantly. "Hello, everyone." he greeted as he bowed.

"Hi!" Seungcheol smiled, trying to transmit friendliness. "So, what do you have?"

"Hm, I made a... mixtape?" he pulled a pendrive from his hoodie's pocket. "Actually, I need to clarify some things. I'm not an actor at all, but I heard you welcomed performers from all areas so I signed up; I'm a rapper. And I also know a thing or two about sound engineering and stage lighting, but I guess I can't show that on an audition. Sorry, I don't usually talk this much, I'm very nervous if you can't tell."

"No need to be, man." Soonyoung assured. "I'm not an actor either, more of a dancer, actually, but I'm here nonetheless. If you perform — any kind of performance — and work hard there's no reason not to be here auditioning."

Hansol thanked him for the encouragement, and plugged the USB driver on the stereo by the side of the stage. He pressed play and a nice beat started, echoing through the whole auditorium. They recognized it as PVRIS' "Mirrors". Jihoon raised an eyebrow at that and discretly mouthed _"how is he gonna rap to this?"_ to the others.

But Hansol did. His flow was good, and in perfect sync with the song. He improvised during the chorus parts, which was seen with good eyes by the boys evaluating his performance. The lyrics were really nice as well.

"Did you write the lyrics?" Jihoon asked him.

"Yeah, I did."

"They're good. You were good." the short boy gave him an approving nod.

"Thanks for choosing us, we'll let you know if you made it."

Hansol bowed again and left with a small wave, which was returned by all the group members.

"That was actually pretty cool." Seokmin commented.

"He knows how to manage some stuff backstage, too." Mingyu added.

"Do we need another rapper, though?" Seungkwan questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not hating, the guy is cool. I'm just laying the issues on the table, weighting the pros and cons and all that."

"We'll talk about everything later." Soonyoung interrupted. "Who is next?"

-•-

After a few failed skits and over-the-top musical numbers from the contestants, the boys were a little tired.

"If the next one is a musical kid, I'm going home."

"Jeonghan, you are a musical kid."

"Yeah, and I know my kind. Annoying, diva-like and stubborn. I think the only exception to this rule is Seokmin."

"Aw, thanks."

"I'm calling the next one." Jihoon announced. "Hong Jisoo."

A boy with peachy-pink hair and sparkly eyes carrying an acoustic guitar entered the stage with a soft smile. He bowed and waved.

"Hello, I'm Jisoo, or Joshua, and I'll be playing a piece on the guitar and then merging it with a small monologue if that's okay?? It's not a long number." he started, politely.

"It's okay, man, just do your thing."

He sat at the edge of the proscenium and started plucking the strings. The boys looked at Jeonghan as if asking him _"weren't you going to leave if there was another musical kid?"_ but said boy was focused on Jisoo.

He started singing — it was an Adele song, "Turning Tables". It was sad and beautiful at the same time. His voice was like honey, and the acoustic arrangement was very well-done. When the song finished, he put the instrument aside, bitter semblant never leaving his face, got up from the floor and started reciting the lines to Gloumov's monologue in "The Diary Of a Scoundrel".

_"Can't you see in my eyes that I'd rather die than cause you a minute's pain?"_

When he finished the number, everyone was, for the lack of a better word, a bit shook (Seungkwan and Mingyu were tearing up a little).

"Wow." someone whispered.

Jisoo was standing in the middle of the stage, guitar resting on top of his feet while his hands held the instrument's arm. He had a curious look on his face, doe eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"That was really good." Seungcheol commented. "Great job."

The boy on the stage bowed. "Thank you so much, and thank you all for having me."

"Thank you for choosing us. We'll let you know if you got in, stay tuned."

"I will." Jisoo smiled and bowed one more time. "Bye."

Once he was out, the boys started giving their two-cents about the performance.

"Dude." Minghao started. "That was awesome. His voice is so pretty."

"And the monologue? One word: killer."

"I'm actually a little scared." Soonyoung said. "I mean, how can he look all bubbly and soft and sing with a cotton-candy voice and then execute such a sad number? It's weird, man."

"It's called acting, Soonyoung, you should try it some time." Junhui teased.

"Shut up, child actor."

"Okay, children, settle down, settle down." Seungkwan used his best mom voice. "Someone please call the next name."

"Sure thing." Seungcheol nodded. "Hm. No more on letter H, none on letter I, let's move on to J. Jeon Wonwoo!"

A boy with jet-black hair wearing a leather jacket walked in, stood on the proscenium and bowed. "Hi, I'm Wonwoo, I'm a writer."

"Hello!" Soonyoung greeted back. "So, what did you prepare?"

"Are you guys familiar with slam poetry?" he asked. The audience all nodded, affirmatively, so he continued. "Cool. So, this is Shakespeare, slam poetry style, with a wicked twist." he paused, then winced, scrunching his nose. "Sorry, bad choice of words. It's not Glinda-and-Elphaba-Wicked; it's dictionary-wicked, as in, the actual meaning of the word. Sorry, I should have planned my introduction better. I swear I'm not making this up as I go, shit, I'm rambling, sorry."

"It's ok, we've all been there." Soonyoung offered a smile. "Although, to be honest, I would like to see what a Shakespeare-Wicked crossover would be like."

Wonwoo smiled back. "Thanks for understanding. And same." he took a deep breath and murmured "Ok. Let's do this."

"Whenever you're ready." Seungcheol said.

The boy on the stage closed his eyes and started reciting some lines from "Richard III". He spoke with passion, his words were clear and his voice was insteresting to listen to, deep and soothing. He started moving on the stage, eyes still closed. When he opened them, they were filled with fire, and the words he was saying turned unfamiliar; they were not a part of the original play, but were beautiful nonetheless. It was intriguing: it sounded like poetry, but none of the boys recognized it. It related to what was being recited before, but it was different. Unique. He closed his eyes again and went back to reciting.

The "opening-eyes-and-sneaking-in-verses-that-are-not-part-of-Richard-III" thing happened a few more times, and everytime Wonwoo opened his eyes they never failed to radiate some sort of emotion. The number ended with a single unfamiliar verse:

"And I apologize for all I did wrong, for I didn't know I was doing it."

Instead of closing his eyes again, he placed his right hand over them.

None of the Seventeen boys quite grasped the meaning behind it, but were speechless anyway. Someone, probably Junhui, whispered "so cool".

"That was really good, dude." Seungcheol complimented.

"Thank you."

"See? There was no need to be nervous." Soonyoung said. "You did a great job."

"I'm curious." Jihoon raised his hand slightly. "Those verses, the ones you recited whenever you opened your eyes. Where are they from?"

"Hm, they... They're mine. I wrote them." the black-haired boy fidgeted with his jacket sleeves sheepishly. "I pulled an all-nighter reading Richard III and my mind was suddenly filled with words, new verses, and I had to write them down. Not all of them are 100% related to the play, though, specially the last one — I'm not a Richard apologist at all, yikes."

"So that was your wicked twist?"

"Y-yeah." his voice wavered, he was nervous again.

"I think it was wicked enough." Soonyoung shot him a double thumbs-up. "Thank you for choosing us, we'll let you know if you made it."

"Thank you for having me, and for the compliments, I really appreciate it." Wonwoo bowed and left the stage.

"Tell me again why we didn't accept him on the spot." Seungkwan poked Jihoon's shoulder. The latter rolled his eyes and refused to respond.

"Lots of reasons, Kwannie." Seungcheol explained. "One: we need to get through all of the people on the list, it's the rules. Two: we need to have a team meeting to discuss every number. I could go on."

"But you have to admit that we've never seen anything like that before." Junhui said.

"Yeah, can't deny that. He said he was a writer, right? Figures."

"But he did more than that, though." Seokmin pondered. "The whole thing with the opening-and-closing his eyes? Plus, the moves on stage, with his eyes closed? That was intense, man."

"Sure was. But, let's not have biased opinions, right? I'm gonna call the next one, you guys chill."

-•-

It's not that they were bored. The next contestants just pretty much did the same cliche-monologue-and-or-bad-song number. There was one guy who literally sang Troy Bolton's "Scream". Seungkwan cried after he left.

"Please tell me it's the last one." Minghao sighed, draped over two chairs, with one foot propped up on Mingyu's shoulder.

"Sorry, bro, there are like 7 more after this one. You'll have to put up with this a little more."

"I don't wanna put up with this, I just want my bed. And homemade cookies." he looked at Mingyu expectantly after the last sentence.

"Nope, I'm not cooking anything tonight. I'm as tired as you are, fucknut."

Minghao hit his ear with his foot, earning a yelp as a response.

"Alright, lovebirds, no need for such extreme behaviour." Seokmin teased.

"Everytime you call Mingyu and I 'lovebirds', an actual couple dies."

"If I ever feel romantically attracted to Minghao, feel free to call the police. Or the hospital. Because it would be pretty much incest, and I'd obviously be delusional."

"Okay, we get it. I'm calling the next person, they're probably tired of waiting. Lee Chan!"

A boy with metallic-blue hair that seemed to be the youngest of all the contestants so far walked in. He bowed and gave a shy wave. "Hello, I'm Chan, thanks for having me here."

"Hi, and welcome to the stage." Seungcheol smiled. "What are you showing us today, kiddo?"

The boy cringed at being called "kiddo", but didn't show. "I'll be doing a DV8 inspired performance. I couldn't really try to reenact something by them, because, well, I can't get on that level. So, uh, the text I chose is a poem, the author is unknown, unfortunately. The song, well, it's a remix, and has an element of suprise, so I won't spoil it. So yeah, that's what I'll be doing."

" _Fucking finally_ ", Minghao raised his arms, as if thanking some higher being. "I've been waiting for someone to do some DV8. Good luck, dude."

Chan thanked him, and pulled a pen drive out of his pocket. He plugged it on the stereo and pressed play. A Michael Jackson song started playing, and he started dancing.

His moves were mesmerizing, sharp and precise. The song stopped, and he dropped to the floor, legs crossed and hands placed in front of them. He moved his hands to the left and to the right non-stop, and a new song started playing, this time a classic piece. He began reciting the poem and got up, never stopping moving. His body acted the words in a sort-of dance. It was a bittersweet poem about chasing your dreams. When the song reached it's climax, it changed again, now to a childish tune. Chan was on the ground again, mimicking baby steps. The song quickly changed again to an upbeat tune, and the poem was ending. The final verse was _"I'll keep on following things I'm not sure if I'll achieve"_ , and the song ended on a minor chord despite the happy premise.

Chan's final pose was right arm reaching behind him, back facing the audience.

After waiting a few seconds for good measure, he retrieved the pen drive and put it back on his pocket. He looked at the other boys, waiting for a reaction.

"That was good." Seungcheol smiled. "Minghao, oh great DV8 expert, what did you think?"

"You did great, dude. Definitely did them justice."

"Thank you so much!" Chan beamed. "Seriously, that is the best compliment ever. Thanks."

"I have a question." Soonyoung said. "Why the Michael Jackson song?"

"I'm a big fan. He's probably the reason I fell in love with performing, so I thought it was fitting for the number. You know, dreams and stuff."

"I like that minor chord at the end of the last song." Jihoon pointed out. "Very clever, starting happy and finishing with a sour taste. It connects with the poem, I liked it."

"Thank you." Chan bowed. "Again, thanks for having me here."

"Thanks for choosing us, we'll let you know if you made it!"

After the boy left, the others started chatting.

"It was cool. A _little_ all-over-the-place, but cool."

"It's DV8, you don't need to get it at first glance. You probably won't, anyway."

"I'm calling the next one. Y'all ready?"

"Please never say 'y'all' again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? projecting my love for dv8 onto minghao and chan?? pfft no haha what do u mean  
> (look them up my dudes. theyre awesome)
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading, see you next chapter


	3. fresh meat and a meet-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this fic is written until chapter 5 or further so i'll probably binge-post the story bruh i have no self control
> 
> i regret the meat/meet pun in the chapter's title but i have nothing better
> 
> enjoy!!

Seven boring performances later, the boys were tired.

"I'm exhausted." Seungkwan complained, leaning his head on Seokmin's shoulder. "I'm so glad we're on break. I wouldn't be able to handle auditions during classes."

"Can we decide the results over text, just this once?" Junhui asked. "I need to go home, I'm hungry and tired and I need a shower."

"Yes please. I mean, we do have a groupchat now."

"Alright, let's talk about it on the chat." Seungcheol agreed. "I'm half-dead as well. I barely have the energy to walk home, I'm drained."

After saying quick byes, the boys split up to go to their houses. They were still at college, but chose to live with other group members instead of college dorms. Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Jihoon, commonly known as "leader line", lived together with Jeonghan. Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao also lived together, along with Junhui, Minghao's cousin, and Seungkwan, Seokmin's bestfriend.

"Gyu." Seokmin poked the tall guy's cheek. "Are there any leftovers from yesterday's dinner?"

"I don't think so, we ate everything. Let's just order takeout or pizza."

(Mingyu was the official household cook, Junhui being the second-in-command.)

Later, the boys found themselves in the living room, with one box of pizza and a few of chinese takeout, Finding Nemo playing on the DVD and store-bought cake for dessert.

_groupchat - theatre gays_

**dad:** so lets start this debate

**dad:** everyones opinions r valid so dont b afraid 2 speak up

**woozi:** unless you want to accept someone because you think they're cute

**woozi:** in that case please keep it to yourself

**boo:** thats mean jihoonie let me be gay in peace

_seokmeme changed the chat's name to "let me be gay in peace"_

**woozi:** ... why do i even bother talking to you guys

**memehao:** oKAY LOSERS enough

**NAEGAHOSH:** i think we all agree on who stood out more right

**gemini:** indie rapper boy, guitar gloumov sunshine, wicked shakespeare and dv8 kid

**dad:** does everyone agree

**woozi:** yes

**NAEGAHOSH:** ye (jeonghan says yes)

**boo:** everyone here said yes

**dad:** cool

**dad:** now we need to decide

**dad:** do we accept all four of them or nah

**seokmeme:** id say we accept the 4 of them they were all really good

**gemini:** yeah but would they all be a good addition to the group i mean they are very talented of course but they need to click with us

**gemini:** idk i cant express myself

**memegyu:** no no i get u

**memegyu:** personally i think rapper boy would be good for us i mean ok we already have 2 rappers (three if we count haohao) BUT he's a good lyricist and creative and can help with the sound&lighting

**NAEGAHOSH:** speaking of creativity

**NAEGAHOSH:** shakespeare guy NEEDS to get in like cmon we all saw what he did if we let him go i will have the everlasting need to punch myself in the face

**woozi:** please do

**NAEGAHOSH:** not now jihoonie

**dad:** ok what abt this we need 2 present the pros and cons of accepting each one

**dad:** rapper boy, pros: creative, good lyrics, would b a good backstage minion

**dad:** cons: do we need another rapper??

**dad:** shakespeare guy, pros

**memehao:** everything tbh

**dad:** cons

**gemini:** we dont know if he can sing or dance

**woozi:** yeah most of our performances involve music and he didnt use any

**dad:** jeonghan says thats not enough to NOT accept him

**memegyu:** where IS jeonghan anyway

**dad:** on the couch too tired 2 hold his phone

**NAEGAHOSH:** we're reading the conversation for him

**woozi:** ^ they are. im not doing anything

**dad:** alright movin on to guitar guy, pros

**memehao:** really pretty voice

**seokmeme:** acting 10/10

**gemini:** creative

**NAEGAHOSH:** jeonghan says hes cute

**woozi:** i give up

**dad:** ignore jeonghan, lets think abt the cons

**boo:** i cant think of any

**memegyu:** if anything i'd say we dont know his full vocal range but when we accepted seungkwan we didnt know either and look at where we are now

**memegyu:** proud dads of our beautiful n talented maknae

**boo:** aw you guys  <3

**gemini:** we dont know if he can dance but thats all

**dad:** jeonghan says (again) thats not enough to not accept him

**woozi:** jeonghan's opinion is biased he has no say in this

**boo:** thats unfair jihoonie let him be gay in peace

**woozi:** seungkwan im THIS close to kicking you out of the chat

**seokmeme:** if jeonghan cant share his thoughts on whether we accept guitar boy bc his opinion is biased does that mean kwannie cant share his thoughts on rapper boy's case?? honest question

**boo:** seokmin kindly fuck off

**memehao:** same goes for gyu n shakespeare guy lmao

**memegyu:** hao i trusted you

**memehao:** that was your mistake not mine

**woozi:** im saying this for the last time before i actually combust

**woozi:** being cute is not a legitimate reason for being accepted

**angel:** of course its not! if it were, we wouldnt have accepted soonyoung

**NAEGAHOSH:** uM eXCusE YOu

**seokmeme:** what happened to being "too tired to hold your phone" or smth

**angel:** oh i still am

**angel:** just wanted to roast soonyoung

**angel:** im going back to the couch bye

**NAEGAHOSH:** the disrespect in this chat is unbelievable

**dad:** guys we r losing focus

**memegyu:** right sorry boss

**dad:** moving on to dv8 kid, pros

**woozi:** creative and clever

**NAEGAHOSH:** really good dancer

**memehao:** he likes dv8 i think thats a valid reason

**gemini:** minghao we cant accept someone just because they like the same things as you

**memehao:** says who

**gemini:** says rule book

**memehao:** i dont know her

**dad:** gUYS F O C U S

**dad:** lets talk abt the cons

**boo:** id say the perf was a bit unpolished but i mean

**boo:** he did A LOT of stuff n came up with almost all of it we cant expect everything to be perfect

**memegyu:** agreed

**seokmeme:** my point still stands we should accept everyone

**NAEGAHOSH:** me too i think they would all be good additions

**dad:** does everyone agree

**dad:** all those in favor of accepting the four of them say aye

**seokmeme:** aye

**memehao:** ayE

**memegyu:** aye aye

**boo:** aye

**gemini:** theyre cool

**gemini:** aye

**NAEGAHOSH:** aye

**woozi:** i hope they're normal people and not soonyoungs 2.0

**woozi:** aye

**NAEGAHOSH:** jeonghan says aye

**NAEGAHOSH:** (rude, jihoonie. plain rude)

**dad:** so i guess its settled!!! woooo im gonaa add them

**boo:** WARN THEM FIRST

**seokmeme:** yeah dude dont add them just yet talk to them on private or call them

**seokmeme:** they're gonna flip just like we did if they get added to a random chat

**dad:** kay imma contact them

**woozi:** and type properly we dont want any misunderstandings

-•-

_unknown number to hansolo_

**unknown number:** hi is this chwe hansol

**hansolo:** ye

**hansolo:** who is this

**unknown number:** hi!! this is seungcheol from pledis' seventeen

**unknown number:** you're in dude welcome to the family

**hansolo:** !!!!!!!! FOR REAL????

**unknown number:** yeah man

**unknown number:** we have a groupchat can i add you?

**hansolo:** YEAH

**unknown number:** kay see u there bye

-•-

_unknown number to josh_

**unknown number:** hello is this hong jisoo's phone??

**josh:** yeah thats me, and you are...?

**unknown number:** seungcheol from pledis' seventeen

**unknown number:** good news man you're in!!!

**josh:** oH

**josh:** THANK YOU

**unknown number:** no problem lol do you want to join our groupchat

**josh:** sure!!!

**unknown number:** ok im gonna add you

**unknown number:** see u there!!

-•-

_unknown number to wonwoo_

**unknown number:** hello, this is seungcheol from pledis' seventeen, im guessing this is jeon wonwoo's phone?

**wonwoo:** yeah hi

**unknown number:** hi!! good news: you're in

**unknown number:** as in, you're a part of the group now

**wonwoo:** shit i wasn't expecting that

**wonwoo:** thank you so much!!!

**unknown number:** no need to thank us hahah hey can i add you on our groupchat

**wonwoo:** yeah man sure

**unknown number:** oKay see u there then, bye :)

-•-

_unknown number to dino_

**unknown number:** hi is this lee chan?

**dino:** yep, thats me

**unknown number:** hi im seungcheol from pledis' seventeen, and i bring good news

**unknown number:** you got accepted!!! congrats and welcome

**dino:** DUDE

**dino:** I CANR BELIWVE THABK YUO

**dino:** sorry im emotional

**unknown number:** no problem bro we all are honestly

**unknown number:** speaking of "we" can i add you to our groupchat

**dino:** YEs

**unknown number:** cool!! see you there :^)

-•-

_groupchat - let me be gay in peace_

_dad added hansolo and 3 others to the_ _groupchat_

**dad:** hey gays these are our new members say hi and be nice

**dad:** i mean *guys

**boo:** no you dont

**boo:** hello im boo seungkwan, 19, musical theatre major and funny girl enthusiast

**seokmeme:** hi im lee seokmin, 20, musical theatre major as well and west side story enthusiast

**memegyu:** kim mingyu, 20, acting major, scenography minor and dog enthusiast

**memehao:** xu minghao, not 20 yet, dance major, fashion minor and ghibli studios enthusiast

**gemini:** wen junhui, 21, acting major and spicy food enthusiast

**memehao: i** m also junhui's cousin but i pretend im not

**gemini:** you love me hao

**angel:** yoon jeonghan, not 22 yet, musical theatre major, cultural production minor and sleep enthusiast

**woozi:** lee jihoon, not 21 yet, music production major, performance arts minor and coffee enthusiast

**NAEGAHOSH:** kwon soonyoung, 21, double majoring in dance and scenography, yes i am dying, and SHINee enthusiast

**dad:** choi seungcheol, 22 in a month yay, theatre theory major, business minor and peace and quiet enthusiast

**dad:** so this is us!! feel free to introduce yourselves :^)

**hansolo:** hi im chwe hansol or vernon, 19, photography major, art history minor and tyler, the creator enthusiast

**josh:** hong jisoo (or joshua), not 22 yet, art history major, music theory minor and anime enthusiast

**hansolo:** josh is my cousin hes a weeb but hes cool

**wonwoo:** jeon wonwoo, 21 in a week, literature major, theatre theory minor and antonin artaud enthusiast

**dino:** lee chan, 18, dance major, acting minor and, you guessed it, michael jackson enthusiast

**seokmeme:** nice meeting all of you!! welcome to the family (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**NAEGAHOSH:** wonwoo your username is boring

**wonwoo:** i cant think of a better one

_NAEGAHOSH has changed wonwoo's name to "emo glinda"_

**emo glinda:** i can live with that

**NAEGAHOSH:** ;^)

**dad:** should we tell them what are our roles in the group??

**dad:** im the overall "leader" but honestly im not an authority at all

**dad:** im pretty much just a father figure and i direct our plays n stuff

**woozi:** i compose our original songs  & co-direct

**NAEGAHOSH:** im in charge of most of the coreography and backstage stuff and of course the stage design, scenery and shizzle

**seokmeme:** we call those 3 "leader line" bc thats basically what they are

**seokmeme:** im a vocalist mostly

**seokmeme:** well i act of course but usually singing is included

**boo:** same here

**angel:** same here but i handle part of the paperwork, hook us up with cool places to perform and do everyone's makeup

**gemini:** i act mostly and dance sometimes and im full-time eye candy

**gemini:** i also sing but not that frequently

**NAEGAHOSH:** hes a really good singer (and dancer) guys

**gemini:** aw you flatter me <3

**memehao:** i dance mostly and im also in charge of stage garments

**memehao:** i do dance-acting performances quite often as well and sometimes i act (i rarely sing bc im not that good lol)

**memegyu:** LIES (seriously tho his voice is cute af trust me)

**memehao:** i WILL kick you

**memegyu:** aNYWAYS im an actor like 99% of the time, im a rapper on our musical performances and i help with backstage shabangs and scenery

**NAEGAHOSH:** gyuhao are my lil minions

**angel:** i wish i had at least one single minion to help me with makeup/paperwork

**angel:** you guys can't see but i'm glaring at both mingyu and seokmin

**seokmeme:** we're not even in the same house how can you glare at us

**angel:** dont doubt my glaring abilities

**memegyu:** jeonghan weve been over this none of us can do proper makeup

**memegyu:** i wore eyeliner like. once

**memegyu:** and i was 15

**angel:** aw but you are my fools :(( my loyal lackeys

**woozi:** why do i live with you

**angel:** because im nice and adorable and i pay the rent

**emo glinda:** i dont know anything about makeup but if you really need help with paperwork i think i can do it

**emo glinda:** i know how boring it can be lol

**angel:** really?? :0 thank u!!

**angel:** you're a good egg

**angel:** you fuckers should all follow his example

**dad:** oh are we decidind who is doing what?? it can wait if you guys want i understand if ur tired (we r too)

**emo glinda:** i dont know?? i just offered help idk

**NAEGAHOSH:** i have an idea

**woozi:** im scared

**NAEGAHOSH:** will i ever stop being roasted?? the world may never know

**NAEGAHOSH:** anyWAYS how about we meet up @ a cafe or smth to get to know each other better, in person

**NAEGAHOSH:** not today obviously

**NAEGAHOSH:** whenever is best for everyone :^)

**memehao:** this is, suprisingly, a good idea

**memehao:** we're on break so i guess its easier to choose a day

**dad:** we have to think abt everyone's jobs as well

**dino:** i dont have one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**hansolo:** lol same

**josh:** i dont have any upcoming gigs so its all good ^-^

**seokmeme:** dUDE you're a musician for a living?? thats so cool

**josh:** its not that glamorous haha but thanks!!

**dad:** is everyone free this saturday @ like 3 pm

**josh:** yes!!

**dino:** yeah

**hansolo:** yup

**emo glinda:** yes

**memegyu:** everyone here says yes

**memegyu:** ((hansol, chan, jisoo n wonwoo you might be confused at thats statement so im gonna explain: seokmin, hao, jun, kwannie and i live together))

**dad:** everyone here said yes as well ((soonyoung, jihoon, jeonghan n i live together as well))

**NAEGAHOSH:** so i guess its settled?? yAY

**gemini:** see you guys there!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how things are where u live but in my humble land those are all legitimate majors so just roll wih it pls thank u
> 
> thank you for reading, see ya next chapter


	4. the welcome in person and the welcoming tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they all meet in person, get to know each other and soonyoung is roasted a few times  
> also attempted subtle angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll this is chapter 4 already i feel powerful  
> i think this will be the last one for today so yeah.
> 
> enjoy!!

Saturday came, and Mingyu was excited to properly meet the new members of the crew. Right now, he was looking at his closet trying to pick a proper outfit to cause a good impression.

"Just wear whatever you'd wear at a group hangout." Minghao said, impatiently. "It's basically the same thing, we're just adding four heads."

"You make it sound really morbid by saying 'four heads'." Junhui piped in.

"That's easy for you to say, Hao, you're studying fashion." Mingyu pouted. "Everything you wear is automatically a runway look." he pointed to said fashion student, who was wearing light blue jeans with holes — not rips, _holes_ — on the knees, fishnets underneath it, a long sleeved blouse with some undergroud band's logo on it and creeper sneakers.

Minghao smirked "This is my casual getup."

"I know, and yet you still look like a model. It's infuriating."

"Fine, I'll help you."

Ten minutes later, Mingyu was ready, black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt that sported russian characters ("probably a swear word", as Minghao liked to say) tucked in. He tied a flannel on his waist and put on some old red sneakers.

"Good. Not too much, and not too less." Minghao approved. "I'm a genious."

"Thanks, Hao, I love you." Mingyu hugged his best friend and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're disgustingly affectionate, get off me."

"Ok, I'll be over there hugging the life out of Junhui."

"Yes, please. He's just as clingy as you, you deserve each other."

Mingyu grinned, sneaking another kiss, this time a peck on Minghao's nose, and went to the living room to cling onto Junhui. The younger chinese boy rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the fondness in his smile.

Best friends. Gotta love 'em.

-•-

Meanwhile, on the Leader Line + Jeonghan household, chaos had settled in.

"I can't find the car keys!"

"Why do we need the car, we can walk there!"

"My ankles are sore, I don't want to walk!"

"Why are there socks on the fridge?"

"I left them there so they could cool and maybe help with my ankles' pain when I put them on."

"There's a spatula underneath my pillow. I'm leaving. See you at the cafe, please don't die, I don't want to pay the rent by myself."

"Wait, where's Jihoon?"

"Right here." Jihoon's voice sounded muffled.

"Shit." Soonyoung cursed. "I accidentally locked the closet door. Sorry, Jihoonie."

"How do you _accidentally_ lock a door?"

"I was distracted, okay? My ankles are in pain, I can't think straight. I'm going to open the door, are you dressed?"

"Of course I am, I was locked for long enough to pick some clothes."

The clothes in question were really cute pastel orange overalls (rolled on the ankles because Jihoon's legs were too short) and a striped black and white t-shirt. Soonyoung's heart melted a little at the sight.

"Oh. You look really cute."

"What the fuck, Soonyoung." Jihoon deadpanned.

"The pain is clouding my thoughts so my brain to mouth filter isn't working, sorry."

"That doesn't even make sense, how can the pain on your ankles affect your brain? They're not even close to each other."

"I don't know! Cheol, did you find the car keys?"

"Working on it! I found the keys to my old bike, if it helps."

"It would be of great help, if you actually had the bike."

"Soonyoung, are you sure you can't walk?"

"I can try, but I'll probably be limping."

"I'll give you a piggyback ride when we get closer to the shop so you don't get too tired."

"Found the keys!" Jihoon yelled from the kitchen.

"Where were they?"

"Take a wild guess."

"The freezer?"

"The motherfucking freezer. Why is everything misplaced in this house? And why in the weirdest places? Couldn't it be inside the ceramic pot? Noooo, it has to be in the freezer."

"How did it even get there?"

"The real question is, are you tall enough to reach the freezer, Jihoon?"

Jihoon smacked Soonyoung upside the head after that comment.

"I'M ALREADY INJURED!"

-•-

Despite all the chaos, everyone got to the cafe on time. Actually, scratch that.

"Where's Wonwoo?" Seungcheol asked.

"He's probably stuck in traffic or something." Junhui supplied.

"Should we text him?"

"Already on it." Soonyoung unlocked his phone and opened their groupchat.

_groupchat - let me be gay in peace_

**NAEGAHOSH: @emo glinda** where u at

**emo glinda:** im going to be a little late you guys can start without me

**emo glinda:** dont worry, im okay, just late

**emo glinda:** be there in like 10

**NAEGAHOSH:** roger that bro

"He's just a little late, said he'll be here in 10 minutes."

"So, shall we start? We already know each other's majors and at least one interest, so that's cool; anyone wants to ask something? I suck at starting conversations."

"Who is who? Wait, that sounded really weird." Hansol smiled sheepishly. "What I mean is, we talked on the groupchat and I know everyone's names but I can't match names and faces."

The boys re-introduced themselves saying their names and giving a little wave sometimes.

"So", Jeonghan clapped once to get everyone's attention. "How did you guys get swooped into the performance world?"

"It was Josh's fault." Hansol playfully bumped shoulders with his cousin. "He is, if you haven't guessed yet, a diehard musical kid. Made me sit through Les Mis when I was 12. Needless to say, I didn't understand anything."

"You slept throught almost the whole thing!" Jisoo looked scandalized.

"Well, you took a 12 year-old to a 3 hour long play with heavy plot and big words, so whose fault is it? Anyway, I did find the concept very interesting, but I soon realized acting and singing aren't my thing, so, even though I love musical theatre a lot, thanks Josh, my reign is more writing lyrics, performing on stage with a cool beat, hyping the crowd up..."

"Nice. I think we're going to get along, kid." Seungcheol high-fived the boy.

"Well, my story is less complicated." Jisoo started. "I saw Wicked by accident on TV, they were broadcasting it when I was zapping, and fell in love. Started studying music, bought a guitar and here I am now." he smiled softly. "I got into acting a while later, though."

"You're really good at all of those things, you know." Seungcheol said, fondly. "Guitar, singing, acting..."

"Totally, dude." Seokmin added. "Don't tell anyone, but you were the best Gloumov I've ever seen."

Jisoo laughed at that, eyes sparkling and curving into crescents.

"Well, who's left is none other than our new maknae, Lee Chan!"

"It's not much, really." Chan played with the purple straw of his iced coffee. "It started with MJ, then musicals, then DV8 and now I'm here." he smiled.

"It feels good not to be the maknae anymore." Seungkwan sighed. "I'm happy to pass the torch to you, Chan." he said, dramatically.

"And I'm happy to accept it."

The whole table laughed at both boy's antics. A little after that, they were startled by a new voice:

"Hm... Hi?" they all turned to see Wonwoo, a little out of breath, black hair slightly disheveled.

"Hello!" Soonyoung waved enthusiastically. "Come sit here with us!"

He walked over to the table, sitting next to Soonyoung.

"Sorry, I actually just got off of work. My shift ends at 3 and it's not far so I fast-walked. Turns out I'm really out of shape."

"Why didn't you tell us? We could have met at 4 to give you some time to breathe."

"Yeah, but everyone said they were free at 3 so it wouldn't be too nice if I was the only person to say I wasn't."

"What's not nice is you having to run here all the way from work. Tell us next time?"

He nodded.

"Also, what happened to your emo aesthetic, man?" Junhui asked.

Wonwoo looked down at his mint green oversized sweater, brown messenger bag hanging off one shoulder and round specs perched on his nose.

"I work at a library. Gotta match _their_ aesthetic, I can't really wear leather jackets there, can I? Well, unless maybe if I worked at the CD section, which I don't. Anyway, I'm actually a big nerd, sweaters are 75% of my wardrobe and I have really bad eyesight."

"You weren't wearing glasses at your audition, though."

"On purpose, so I couldn't see the audience properly. Helps with stage fright and anxiety, way better than that 'picture everyone on their underwear' nonsense. I wonder if that ever worked for someone."

"It doesn't work", Junhui shook his head in disappointment. "I tried it once and ended up developing a crush on the boy sitting on the third row because the underwear vision of him my brain provided was really hot."

Everyone laughed.

"I remember that day." Minghao said. "He came home, slammed the door open and said, 'Hao, the underwear trick sucks'. It was iconic, because I didn't know the context, so the first thing I thought was 'bitch fucked up my laundry and destroyed my underwear' or something."

"Stop making fun of your elders, Myungho."

"Hm, so, I hate to make this awkward but I have to ask." Seungcheol fiddled with his thumbs. "If you couldn't guess from the chat's name, pretty much all of us are a little gay, I hope you don't have a problem with that. If you do, well..."

"Nah, no problem." Hansol waved his hand in a reassuring manner. "I'm gay too, so."

"Same." Jisoo fist-bumped his cousin.

"And same." Wonwoo smiled.

"Well, not same." Chan raised his hand. "I mean, kind of. Do you guys know what asexuality is?"

"Yeah, man." Seungcheol nodded. "Minghao made sure to educate us all after he came out."

The younger's eyes widened and he turned to look at Minghao. "You're ace too?"

"And proud as fuck." the brown-haired boy smiled and the two exchanged a high-five.

They continued with the playful conversations until Mingyu said it was getting late and he needed to cook dinner. He asked if the new members wanted to come over, but they politely declined, not wanting to take up on the boy's time.

"It's really no big deal", he said. "But I understand. I plan on doing a group dinner some time, though, so don't go thinking you will never taste my cooking, because you will. You just escaped for now." he added, playfully.

Later on, the groupchat started buzzing with new messages.

_groupchat - let me be gay in peace_

**NAEGAHOSH:** GUYS I TOTALLY FORGOT

**NAEGAHOSH:** OUR WELCOMING RITUAL

**woozi:** its not a ritual soonyoung you were just drunk

**NAEGAHOSH:** bUT

**NAEGAHOSH:** TRADITIONS MAN

**woozi:** its not a tradition if you legitimated it by writing it on a napkin, smacking your fist on the table, while being drunk out of your ass

**angel:** we threw away the napkin while you werent watching

**NAEGAHOSH:** thats straight up heartless

**josh:** what tradition are you talking about?

**woozi:** its nothing, soonyoung is just stupid

**NAEGAHOSH:** show your elder some respect jihoonie

**woozi:** you're not even six months older than me shut the fuck up

**seokmeme:** lol fight

**memehao:** lol fight

**boo:** lol fight

_memegyu has changed the groupchat's name to "lol fight"_

**woozi:** and the cycle of idiots is complete.

**NAEGAHOSH:** anyways josh you asked abt the tradition

**NAEGAHOSH:** i started it on a beautiful, yet drunken, night

**NAEGAHOSH:** we had just accepted junnie, haohao, seokminnie and seungkwannie to our crew and i was feeling very emotional and full of love

**woozi:** (that was the alcohol talking)

**NAEGAHOSH:** dont spoil the mood jihoonie

**NAEGAHOSH:** anyway so i needed to show how thankful i was for their existence

**memegyu:** so his drunk ass just went there and kissed junhui square on the lips lmao

**hansolo:** lmao yall call this a date

**memehao:** ^ thank you for that hansol

**NAEGAHOSH:** then i was scared the others would feel left out so i kissed them too

**boo:** he didnt kiss me on the mouth tho thank god

**boo:** imagine having to live knowing your first kiss was with soonyoung

**woozi:** i would ask for my mouth to be surgically removed and replaced

**NAEGAHOSH:** ok you know what

**NAEGAHOSH:** jihoon is just jealous because his first kiss was because of a spin the bottle game

**woozi:** lets not talk about that

**memehao:** lol he didnt kiss me on the mouth either

**memehao:** i told him "dude you probably taste like satan's piss get away from my lips"

**memehao:** and he deadass blew a raspberry on my stomach then kissed my nose 3 times

**NAEGAHOSH:** hey its not my fault if your nose is very kissable xiao haohao

**memegyu:** agreed

**gemini:** agreed

**angel:** agreed

**seokmeme:** agreed

**boo:** never thought about that

**memehao:** thank you for not having a nose kink seungkwan

**boo:** but now that i think about it, agreed

**memehao:** there he goes

**dad:** stop bullying lil hao

**memehao:** thank you

**emo glinda:** so the introductory ritual is a kiss from soonyoung

**woozi:** theres no ritual stop encouraging him

**NAEGAHOSH:** i can hear and feel your jealousy ji

**NAEGAHOSH:** he got into the group before the tradition started so hes sad bc i didnt kiss him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**woozi:** honestly if i wanted a kiss from you id ask

**woozi:** weve known each other for god knows how long if i wanted to be kissed that badly i would have asked

**woozi:** so collect yourself

**hansolo:** ,,,i feel tension in the air

**angel:** im in the same room as them i can see the tension

**boo:** Yikes

**dad:** yikes indeed

**angel:** at least theyre not roomates that would be bad

**dad:** yh but ur rooming with soonyoung who sulks in silence

**dad:** jihoon is going 2 wake me up @ 4 am to vent to me abt how stupid soonie is

**angel:** lol ur best friend, ur responsability

**memegyu:** does he really call soonyoung "soonie" or

**woozi:** i did ONCE

**woozi:** in a moment of weakness

**NAEGAHOSH:** he usually calls me "no", "what the fuck" or "permanent headache"

**seokmeme:** is the tension over are they friends again

**angel:** the tension never goes away if you know what i mean but yes they stopped sulking

**angel:** soonyoung said sorry, jihoon nodded and punched his arm

**angel:** they are good

**woozi:** we are

**NAEGAHOSH:** we get mad at each other sometimes bc my mouth has no filter and jihoon takes things too seriously

**dad:** (jihoon is also emotionally constipated but he doesnt realize that)

**woozi:** im really not whatever this is

**woozi:** but soonyoung is right its nothing too serious we have an argument, say things we dont mean, stay upset for a while and then make up

**NAEGAHOSH:** and sometimes he roasts me but hes joking

**woozi:** lol im not

**NAEGAHOSH:** see? friendly insults

**hansolo:** aw cute

**emo glinda:** am i allowed to roast soonyoung too

**memehao:** everyone in this chat is allowed to roast soonyoung

**memegyu:** including soonyoung himself

**memehao:** yeah but hes too weak for that

**emo glinda:** good to know

**NAEGAHOSH:** why would u want to roast me what have i done

**emo glinda:** idk its fun

**gemini:** lol i like him

**emo glinda:** ha thanks

**NAEGAHOSH:** i feel so attacked

**memehao:** lmao you should

**NAEGAHOSH:** where is my bro my main man my sidekick seokmin pls defend my honor

**seokmeme:** i mean

**NAEGAHOSH:** bRO DONT BETRAY ME LIKE THAT

**memehao:** he just said "i mean"

**memehao:** chill

**seokmeme:** as i was saying

**seokmeme:** i lov you lots soonyoung but i cant stop the roasting i am but a single small birb facing a bunch of eagles or somthing

**dad:** seokmin are you high

**seokmeme:** high on happiness

**seokmeme:** gyu cooked dinner im happy

**boo:** the question is when are you not tbh

**dad:** WE WANT DINNER TOO

**gemini:** get your own cook

**NAEGAHOSH:** savage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy i hope this wasnt too rushed?? ik it > was < rushed esp the "everyone is gay" part i just hope it wasnt too much
> 
> also my lovely ace bois. support them.
> 
> anyways thank u for reading!!! se ya next chapter


	5. first official meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys talk about roles on the group, wonwoo discovers a new talent, soonyoung's tradition gets the justice it deserves and gyuhao go grocery shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii there u go. another chapter  
> i have one more chapter 100% written SO the updates will be slower from now bc i have more works aside from this one AND my free time is limited to the dead hours of 22pm-2am
> 
> so, enjoy!!

_groupchat - lol fight_

**dad:** first official meeting as a group, @ pledis, tomorrow!!

 **dad:** newbies ask the cool janitor guy where seventeen's room is he will show you the way

 **dino:** which cool janitor guy

 **dad:** the only one there is

 **dad:** the only janitor with purple hair it will b easy 2 find him

-•-

_groupchat - lol fight_

**gemini:** is everyone on their way

 **dad:** yes we're leaving now

 **dad:** i couldnt find the car keys

 **angel:** a g a i n

 **gemini:** pls hurry mingyu is bored and minghao thought it would be a good idea to teach him now to do a cartwheel and i really fear for gyu's life

 **gemini:** i need more people to control the situation

 **NAEGAHOSH:** how much y'all wanna bet that hao is teaching him wrong moves just so he can fall

 **boo:** do us a favor and never say "y'all" again thank you very much

 **emo glinda:** oh. shjt i jsut woke up sprry

 **woozi:** how the fuck

 **woozi:** its literally 3 in the afternoon

 **emo glinda:** i may or may not have gone to sleep at 7 am

 **NAEGAHOSH:** lmao what a party animal we would have never guessed

 **emo glinda:** actually i was writing and lost track of time

 **emo glinda:** im allergic to parties ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **emo glinda:** dont worry i dont live far and i have a bike so i'll be there soon

 **gemini:** what kind of bike

 **emo glinda:** the fast kind, with engines

 **NAEGAHOSH:** neat

 **hansolo:** josh and i got lost sorry

 **josh:** chan is with us

 **gemini:** ok take ur time

 **woozi:** i thought you were in the middle of chaos or something

 **gemini:** i was

 **gemini:** mingyu fell so i guess he learned his lesson

-•-

In a few minutes, all 13 boys were gathered in a room that resembled a classroom. The walls were cream-coloured, with light curtains framing the windows. As an addition to the room there was another, with a mirror wall, smooth wooden floor and a ballet bar on the side. It was their dance practice room, and a glass door separated it from the first one.

"So," Seungcheol started after they all sat in a circle on the floor. "I think, before we do anything, we should decide what Jisoo, Hansol, Chan and Wonwoo will do, what their positions in the group would be."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I would like to add that those positions are not like permanent commitments or anything like that." Jeonghan said. "It's not choosing your job or marrying someone, it's a flexible concept and it can change."

"Also, you can choose not to have one if you don't feel like it." Soonyoung smiled. "We started working like this because it makes things easier, but it's perfectly fine if the positions system isn't for you."

"Jobs and marriage aren't permanent either, Jeonghan." Junhui commented.

"Shut up, it was a comparision."

"A bad one, then."

"Ok, ok." Seungkwan used the mom voice again. He turned to the new members and asked: "So, what would you like to do?"

"Well," Hansol raised his hand. "As I said a few times before, I'm a very bad actor so that's a no. I'm a lyricist and rapper, I can handle sound engineering, I know my way around reflectors and stuff, and people say I have a good eye for lighting. So I guess I could also be a backstage minion."

"Yes!" Soonyoung pumped his fist in the air. "That means I have 3 minions now. Thanks, Hansol, your help will be very much appreciated."

"As well as your writing and performing skills." Seungcheol added, with a double thumbs-up. "Who's next?"

"I'd like to stick with the basics, singing and acting." Jisoo said. "And if you ever need a guitarist, well, I could do it, but I guess that's not a very likely thing to happen."

"Who knows, man." Seokmin shrugged. "You never know what's going on in Jihoon's mind. He might as well plan a musical that only has guitar sounds, no lines."

Jihoon rolled his eyes and everyone started laughing. Chan raised his hand next.

"I can act and dance! I'm not very confident in my singing, though."

"That's fine." Jihoon assured. "We appreciate you anyways, the dancing and acting are enough."

"Guys, look." Minghao pointed. "Jihoon is soft."

"I am NOT."

"Who wouldn't be? It's Chan. He's the cutest, an actual baby, who wouldn't be soft for him?" Jeonghan pinched Chan's cheeks. "I wish I could adopt you."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you." Seuncheol glared at the long-haired boy, who stuck his tongue at the oldest. "Enough of that. Last but not least... Wonwoo."

"Hi."

"Are you alive? Functioning? Is your brain awake? I mean, you woke up less than an hour ago."

"To answer all of your questions, respectively: I don't know, are we? Yes. Kind of, like 70%." the black-haired boy rubbed his face. "Fuck, I forgot my glasses."

"How come you didn't notice that before?" Seungkwan asked. "We're probably blurs for you right now."

"You are, and I did notice. I just thought it was sleep clouding my eyes." he blinked slowly. "To be honest, it probably is, too."

"So, do you want a specific role in the group?"

"Yeah, I do, I would really like to write our stuff. I can come up with ideas and adapt plays as well. I guess I can also act if needed."

"'I guess I can also act'," Soonyoung mocked. "Dude. You're an amazing actor, don't sell yourself short like that."

Wonwoo blushed at the compliment, thanking him with a shy smile.

"When can we read something you wrote?" Mingyu asked. "No pressure, I'm just curious. But take your time with showing us your words."

"Actually," the boy started shuffling through his bag. "I brought a few poems. I wrote them today, I was feeling inspired, that's why I stayed up all night." He handed a few torn notebook pages to Jihoon, who was closer to him. "They're fruit of a sleep deprived brain, so they may not be good, but it's raw content so I thought it was best for first impressions."

Jihoon nodded slowly, focused on the words. Then, he spoke up.

"Cheol. Take a look at this."

 _Fuck,_ Wonwoo thought, _it sucks. It's beyond terrible and I'm gonna get kicked out._

The leader took the papers and read through all of them.

"They look like-"

"Lyrics." Jihoon finished. "Rap lyrics."

"Really?" the writer was surprised. "I didn't think about music while writing them at all. I mean, I enjoy music a lot but I don't think I'm good at it."

"Let's see." Seungcheol grabbed one poem and passed the rest to the others. "Read them, guys. Jihoonie, do you have some pre-mades in your laptop? I think this one works with a regular 4/4."

The lavender haired producer fussed with his laptop, opening a folder labeled "premades", then another labeled "reg 4/4" and clicking one of the multiple audio files. A catchy beat started to play on a tiny bluetooth speaker. Seungcheol cleared his throat and started rapping a verse, reading it from the paper in his hand.

It sounded nice, a bit rusted because the words were unfamiliar, but good nonetheless. The oldest gave the poem back to Wonwoo. "Your turn. Try rapping the rest. Just do what I did, on your own way."

Wonwoo froze. It wasn't an easy task; he'd never done this before, and he couldn't screw it up. Jihoon pressed play, and he listened to the beat for a while before starting. He gave his best, that's for sure. After he finished, he looked up to the others expectantly.

"Just as I expected." Seungcheol smiled. "That was good."

"You're a natural, man." Soonyoung reached over to pat his shoulder.

"I don't know why you're surprised." Minghao said, already splayed on the floor (they still hadn't found a surface where Minghao _couldn't_ lie on). "I'm his fan. Even though he's a Shakespeare nerd."

"Shakespeare is good and he was an icon, okay?" Wonwoo protested. "The Elizabethan theatre would be nothing without him."

"The Elizabethan theatre would be nothing without _Elizabeth_. Is it called Shakespearian theatre? Hm, I don't think so."

"Alright, children." Jeonghan patted both of their heads. "We get it, you're both nerds that like different nerd things." A pause. "What do we do now that everything is settled?"

"Well, we did need to start planning this year's showcase." Seungcheol suggested.

There was a choir of "no"'s, varying between whiny, loud and lazy tones.

"I want to do something fun!" Soonyoung clinged to the leader's arm. "Please?"

The oldest sighed. "Fine, but no alcohol. At least, not for you."

-•-

Turns out Soonyoung didn't need alcohol to get emotional. The boys had ordered pizza and put on some music, opting for just having fun on their room, since the company allowed.

The choreographer was currently sitting against the glass door, looking fondly at the new members.

"I'm already so attached to them." he sighed dramatically. Junhui, who was by his side, snorted.

"I can't tell if you're a drama queen or just a big fluffball."

"Probably both." Soonyoung's face then lit up in realization, and he stood up from the floor. "GUYS! The welcoming ritual! We need to do it."

"No, we don't." Jihoon protested. "It's creepy, weird, and unnecessary."

"It's not like your opinion matters, Jihoonie, I'm welcoming the new members, not you." he stuck his tongue out at the shorter. He turned to the new guys. "Is it ok with you? I'm not kissing you on the lips, unless you want to." he gave a cheeky smirk.

The four boys addressed said they were ok with the "ritual" — "you're not drunk this time, so it's cool", Jisoo had stated —, so Soonyoung asked them to form a line in front of him. They did as they were told.

First, there was Chan.

"Sir Lee Chan, precious maknae, dancer and actor, I welcome you." Soonyoung said, solemnly. "To seal our friendship, a kiss on the forehead for you." he pecked the younger's forehead.

Then, there was Hansol.

"Sir Chwe Hansol Vernon, cool guy, indie rapper and backstage minion, I welcome you. To seal our friendship, kisses on the cheek for you." He kissed both of the boy's cheeks, rather noisily for extra effect.

Then, Jisoo.

"Sir Hong Jisoo-slash-Joshua, soft bro, singer, actor and guitarist, I welcome you. To seal our friendship, kisses on the hands for you." he took Jisoo's hands and kissed his knuckles, then added: "Blessed kisses for blessed guitar fingers."

Lastly, there was Wonwoo.

"Sir Jeon Wonwoo, huge nerd, writer, actor and newfound rapper, I welcome you. To seal our friendship, I can't think of a new place to kiss. The only option left are your lips so I need to ask if that's ok." the other boy shrugged ("why not") so he continued. "To seal our friendship, may I emphasize the term friendship, because it's a platonic kiss, you assholes, a kiss on the lips for you." and so he did. It was a quick peck, with no second intentions behind it, indeed.

Minghao, Mingyu, Seokmin and Seungkwan were yelling "EW" while Hansol and Chan were making multiple finger-hearts around them. The older members were just laughing at the whole display.

"Ha. That was fun." Soonyoung was proud of his welcoming ritual. "Thanks for not making this awkward." he elbowed Wonwoo.

"No problem."

"See?" he raised his voice, addressing everyone. "This is how you deal with things. Wonwoo is indeed a good egg."

"I'm tired." Seungkwan whined, rolling on the floor.

"It's not even late." Jihoon replied.

"I woke up early. I need a nap."

"Then take your nap."

"We're in our practice room, I can't nap here."

"I think we should call this a day, anyway." Seungcheol entered the conversation. "We're not getting anythig done, that's for sure."

"My mom called." Mingyu lifted his phone and shook it, for emphasis. "She needs me to run some errands for her."

"Living close to your parents has it's perks but also downsides." Minghao patted his friend on the back.

"It's not a _downside_ , I don't mind." he paused, and turned to the other boy. "Wanna tag along?"

"I don't, actually, but you're going to whine and give me the sad puppy-dog eyes if I say no, so I guess I don't have a choice."

"Thanks, Hao, you're the best." he started to lean in for a hug, but Minghao dodged.

"No. You're lucky your mother is a nice woman who deserves my kindness. I'm doing this for her, not you."

The other boys in the room started to laugh at the two's antics.

-•-

_groupchat - lol fight_

**memegyu:** you guys wont believe it

 **boo:** what

 **seokmeme:** spill

 **memegyu:** minghao just picked a fight with an old lady

 **hansolo:** gold

 **dad:** how did that even happen

 **gemini:** stop texting us and record it omg

 **memegyu:** ok so we're at the grocery store and i have a shopping list and one of the items is asparagus and i told hao to fetch it for me

 **memegyu:** but the vegetables aisle is shit and there are almost no good veggies and the old lady needed it too

 **seokmeme:** they are fighting over food this is amazing

 **memegyu:** HAJSHSJSHSN HES TRYING TP CONVINCW HER TGAT THE ASPARAGUS IS ANOTHER VEGETSBLE

 **memegyu:** "im sorry i think ur eyesight has gone poor this is clearly an eggplant"

 **memegyu:** then shes like "dont try to trick me young man i've been shopping for asparagus for longer than you're alive" true tbh

 **memegyu:** and hao "ok then grams if you want to put a fucking eggplant on your asparagus salad then be my guest, im going to grab the REAL asparagus"

 **memegyu:** im wheezing he is walking over to where the eggplants are

 **seokmeme:** minghao is a gift to mankind

 **boo:** me: i dont like boys

 **boo:** minghao: *picks a fight with an old lady over asparagus*

 **boo:** me: i like ONE boy

 **gemini:** seungkwan you like boys

 **gemini:** like, in general

 **boo:** its a fucking meme

 **memehao:** did mingyu just do what i think he did

 **memehao:** broadcast my fight with gertrude on our chat

 **dad:** ur literally shopping with him ask him

 **hansolo:** lol was she really called gertrude

 **memehao:** arent all old ladies called gertrude

 **memegyu:** hao stop texting and help me carry the bags

 **memehao:** nope

 **memegyu:** the disrespect,

 **hansolo:** take this as an opportunity to train weight lifting

 **seokmeme:** yeah man get dem Guns

 **memegyu:** no you dont understand even if i could carry their weight there are a lot of bags theres no space left on my arms

 **memegyu:** minghao just vanished

 **memehao:** im at the store's lil drugstore looking for hair dye

 **memegyu:** well get your ass back here you ARE helping with the bags

 **memehao:** ok dumbass ill be right there

 **memegyu:** update im w hao and apparently he can carry more bags than me im offended

 **boo:** get rekt

 **seokmeme:** gyu is such a soft person his body is also starting to become cotton candy

 **memegyu:** this is bad i need to work out more

 **boo:** you need to work out, period

 **boo:** mingyu youve never set foot on a gym like ever

 **memegyu:** neither did you

 **boo:** i dont need to, im a healthy person already

 **memegyu:** so am i?????

 **seokmeme:** yeah but you cant lift grocery bags

 **memegyu:** neither can you????

 **seokmeme:** yeah but do i need to? no

 **seokmeme:** you, on the other hand.......

 **memegyu:** why did you all decide to roast me

 **boo:** soonyoung is not online

 **seokmeme:** you're our substitute target

 **memegyu:** fuckers

 **memegyu:** gtg hao told me to stop texting bc im slowing him down

 **boo:** lol have a safe trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at my boy soonyoung giving people the kisses they deserve,,, he is just an overflowing waterfall of affection ok,, let him smooch  
> (imagine a pair of 2nd graders kissing each other on the lips for 0.2 seconds. that was the kiss. laugh with me)
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


	6. they finally start planning their showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they forget about a birthday, stanislavski is a fake bitch, important showcase talk and jihoon suffers a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy so here i am this is 100% texting i am Surprised  
> also look at that terrible title why am i like this  
> enjoy!!!

**NAEGAHOSH:** guys

**NAEGAHOSH:** we've been a group of 13 for more than a week now

**dad:** congrats to us!!!

**NAEGAHOSH:** this also means... we missed wonwoo's birthday

**angel:** we did what now

**NAEGAHOSH:** when we added our new fantastic four to the chat he said he turned 21 in a week but more than a week has passed

**gemini:** o shit

**emo glinda:** oops

**NAEGAHOSH:** dont "oops" me young man you should have told us

**emo glinda:** didnt want to cause unecessary fuss

**NAEGAHOSH:** since when is a birthday "unnecessary"

**woozi:** soonyoung just because you wake up at midnight and start yelling ITS MY BIRTHDAY then proceed to demand presents doesnt mean everyone does as well

**NAEGAHOSH:** but

**emo glinda:** its ok soonyoung really

**emo glinda:** i dont care about birthdays that much

**emo glinda:** i dont care about parties or presents either

**NAEGAHOSH:** but everyone likes presents

**emo glinda:** i do like them but i can live without them you know

**emo glinda:** birthdays are eh

**NAEGAHOSH:** ok im sensing there is a hidden reason here but i wont ask bc ur clearly not comfortable and i respect that

**emo glinda:** thanks

**NAEGAHOSH:** now changing the subject

**NAEGAHOSH:** what do you guys think of brecht

**emo glinda:** i like him

**emo glinda:** more than that fake bitch stanislavski

**dad:** omg did u really call stan a fake bitch

**emo glinda:** did you really call that fake bicth "stan"???

**NAEGAHOSH:** would you take a look at that

**woozi:** its a fight between drama theorists never thought id see one of those

**woozi:** they are usually chill people

**emo glinda:** i have no chill when it comes to dissing stanislavski

**emo glinda:** or defending artaud but lets not get into that otherwise i WILL write an essay

**memehao:** nERD

**NAEGAHOSH:** where did you come from

**memehao:** hell

**seokmeme:** like we didnt know that

**memegyu:** wow we live with an actual demon

**woozi:** how the fuck are you three always together

**memegyu:** we're platonic soulmates

**seokmeme:** like buy one get 2 for free

**boo:** you said the same thing about gag trio you traitor

**NAEGAHOSH:** bro dont leave us like that

**memehao:** honestly i think theres plenty of seokmin for both gangs

**NAEGAHOSH:** i love how minghao has this special ability to turn every sentence into something really shady or morbid

**woozi:** "gangs"

**josh:** i just got here whats a gag trio

**woozi:** the three stooges aka soonyoung seokmin and seungkwan

**boo:** aka booseoksoon

**josh:** cute

**seokmeme:** we are

**gemini:** i love how the theorist fight thing now lies forgotten bc of your antics

**dad:** ngl i probably would have lost the fight

**dad:** but guys serious talk for a bit

**dad:** we need 2 start working on the showcase, come up with something

**angel:** do we have to meet up to do that?

**dad:** hm i dont think so

**angel:** so we can talk about it here right

**NAEGAHOSH:** it solves the whole "setting up a day when everyone's free" problem

**dad:** cool so r we starting right now?? everyone has 2 b online

**josh:** hansol is sleeping

**memehao:** wake him up

**dad:** nO DONT

**dad:** minghao please stop inciting the chaos

**dad:** jisoo you can let the kid sleep we'll talk later

**josh:** ok

**seokmeme:** guys isnt it funny how jihoon, chan and i have the same last name but we're not related

**woozi:** that doesnt make any sense

**woozi:** also where did that come from

**NAEGAHOSH:** who says you're not related maybe you are

**woozi:** soonyoung no

**NAEGAHOSH:** maybe theres a removed cousin or step aunt there somewhere you never know

**NAEGAHOSH:** who knows maybe mingyu IS related to that cute acting senior

**seokmeme:** what if im related to one of our teachers i mean there are plenty of lees on campus

**woozi:** thats why it doesnt make sense

**angel:** does that mean i might be related to that adorable high school boy who attended makeup classes with me

**angel:** cool he could be my lost little brother

**hansolo:** hi good morning

**woozi:** *night

**hansolo:** shit really????

**dad:** hansol look outside your window its already dark

**hansolo:** oops guess whos gonna stay up all night again

**josh:** seriously

**hansolo:** sorry josh i think my sleep schedule just doesnt wanna be fixed

**dad:** okay who is online we need to start deciding things

**angel:** im here

**hansolo:** yo

**josh:** hi

**woozi:** me

**NAEGAHOSH:** whats

**boo:** up

**seokmeme:** we

**memegyu:** are

**memehao:** here

**dad:** did booseoksoon and 97 line just fuse

**woozi:** never do that again i dont think my brain can handle it

**emo glinda:** hi i was lurking

**gemini:** i was playing neko atsume but you guys never shut up so i guess ignoring you is useless

**dino:** MY PHNOE DIED

**memehao:** phnoe

**woozi:** not now myungho

**dad:** everyone is here!!!!! cool so any ideas

**NAEGAHOSH:** new guys dont be afraid to suggest stuff i know it might feel like ur intruding or smth but thats nt true

**memegyu:** yeah all ideas are welcome

**gemini:** honestly you're probably more creative than us old souls

**dino:** hm i might have an idea idk if it works because it might be like a lot of work and also take up a lot of performing time

**josh:** how much time do we have for the showcase?

**dad:** as much as we need as long as its not absurd like 4+ hours

**woozi:** and also as longs as we give the audience a break like an intermission or smth

**josh:** cool

**angel:** chan tell us your idea my child

**dino:** ok so

**dino:** we all have like different ish talents/abilities or w/e i mean everyone is good at everything but theres just something special u know

**dad:** ok im following

**memehao:** "everyone is good at everything" not really mingyu cant dance for SHIT

**woozi:** minghao i usually appreciate and indulge your snarky comments but let the kid talk

**memehao:** alright alright soz

**dino:** so like we could split into 3 teams for separated performances and then do an actual play as a whole

**woozi:** the play couldnt be very long though

**dino:** yeah thats why i was worried abt the time

**dino:** also that would be a lot of things to plan and stuff so i understand if you turn down the idea

**NAEGAHOSH:** actually i think its pretty cool

**gemini:** did you think about who would be on each team?? and what the teams would be??

**dino:** yea

**dino:** it would be like the rappers, the vocalists and the dancers i guess you know who would be on each team

**dad:** its an interesting division i like it

**dino:** thanks!!!!

**dad:** everyone express your opinions dont be ghosties

**seokmeme:** i like that a lot

**boo:** me too

**hansolo:** me three

**angel:** me four, how did you come up with this?

**dino:** i have a lot of free time to kill

**angel:** cant relate

**angel:** but understandable

**memegyu:** yep that would be cool!!

**memehao:** im glad that im not on gyu's team

**gemini:** you're on mine~

**memehao:** fuck

**memehao:** be gone, foul demon

**hansolo:** lol minghao is like my favorite person on this chat

**memehao:** thank you hansol my one and only fan

**hansolo:** the first of many

**seokmeme:** o shit that was deep

**memehao:** bRUH you cnat just go and say shit like that out of nowhere

**memehao:** but thanks

**memehao:** i refuse to use emojis so i have to state that im smiling

**memegyu:** hes deadass blushing

**memegyu:** hiding behind his hands and all

**seokmeme:** hansol you managed to make minghao BLUSH

**seokmeme:** thats straight up sorcery if you ask me

**NAEGAHOSH:** yer a wizard hansolie

**memehao:** motherfuckers i didnt give you the right

**boo:** honestly minghao likes to put up this "dont fuck with" façade and ok i guess hes right dont fuck with him but deep down inside he likes being complimented

**gemini:** unfortunately our xiao haohao isnt really used to compliments and kind gestures so :-/

**hansolo:** wait shit really??

**hansolo:** did i make him feel bad or smth

**memegyu:** no silly didnt we tell you he was similing and happy and stuff

**memegyu:** its just

**memegyu:** long ass story and not ours to tell so

**hansolo:** ok i understand

**NAEGAHOSH:** i feel an awkward vibe hanging

**woozi:** no shit sherlock

**seokmeme:** we dived into deep waters

**dad:** im gonna ask again seokmin are you high

**seokmeme:** nope

**memehao:** he really isnt

**NAEGAHOSH:** thats exactly what a high person would say

**memehao:** yeah but you asked him not me so

**dad:** MYUNGHO

**dad:** NO DRUGS ON MY WATCH

**memehao:** lol i was joking where would i even get drugs

**seokmeme:** true

**gemini:** and showcase talk lies forgotten

**dad:** yeah right we shoukd get back to that

**dad:** who else hadnt expressed an opinion yet

**hansolo:** hm jisoo went to sleep and told me to tell you that he likes the idea

**NAEGAHOSH:** ok who wants to bet wonu is lurking again

**emo glinda:** what did you just call me

**NAEGAHOSH:** there he is

**emo glinda:** but yeah the idea is great

**dino:** thanks guys!!!!

**seokmeme:** chan is so pure what did we do to deserve him

**dino:** <3

**dad:** so i guess its settled!!

**dad:** there will be plenty of work for everyone so be prepared

**dad:** jihoonie where u at

**woozi:** 1) dont call me that you soggy bell pepper

**dad:** r00d

**woozi:** 2) we are in the same house

**dad:** ok ok id come over to our room but its just a simple question i dont need to bother u any furher

**woozi:** ok ask

**dad:** do you think you can come up with an original script

**woozi:** yeah i guess

**woozi:** i mean ive done it before

**woozi:** but we do have an official writer now

**dad:** shoot i forgot

**dad:** wonu

**emo glinda:** why is everyone calling me that

**dad:** easier to type

**dad:** can you come up with an original script

**emo glinda:** i can try but i will most likely need jihoons help

**woozi:** its alright

**NAEGAHOSH:** jihoonie can you come up with original /songs/ for the teams??

**woozi:** ,, fINE i guess that is my job here anyways

**NAEGAHOSH:** yaayy thanks  <3

**woozi:** can i go now

**dad:** ye

**woozi:** ok goodnight losers

**seokmeme:** is it just me or jihoon complained abt cheol calling him jihoonie but didnt bat a metaphorical eyelash at soonyoung doing the same thing

**hansolo:** lmao exposed

**memehao:** ok for the sake of this chat i will not send a lenny face but imagine i did

**memegyu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**memehao:** you just had to ruin everything didnt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place your bets how many of jihoons headaches are caused by booseoksoon and 97 line  
> wonwoo is me, i am wonwoo. i, too, would write an essay about how much i love artaud  
> also appreciate the mingsol bromance pls they deserve all the love look how soft
> 
> AND THE UNITS ARE FORMED!!! things are starting to build up
> 
> (pay attention to the small sad remarks in this chapter they are Important)


	7. lazy sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu makes too much ice cream, treasure planet is the best animation movie ever, there are cuddles and hansol has questionable taste in socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy its me again i decided to post before finishing the next chapter like i like to do for no reason really. next chapter is like 70% done
> 
> this is a filler chapter but its cute so yeah.  
> things start to happen next chapter hehe

_groupchat - lol fight_

**memehao:** i just woke up to seungkwan and seokmin having a high note battle

**memehao:** please end my life

**hansolo:** who won

**gemini:** i did

**gemini:** threw a pillow at both of them to shut them up and threatened to take their breakfast privileges off

**boo:** look,,, i won

**boo:** before junhui ruined our fun

**gemini:** you ruined my sleep its only fair

**memehao:** for once i agree with junhui

**hansolo:** sounds like a fun household

**memehao:** it isnt

**memehao:** my will to live gets tested everyday

**memegyu:** hey who wants ice cream

**angel:** stop blowing up my phone withh notifs i want to sleep

**memehao:** mute the chat asshole

**hansolo:** i want ice cream

**memegyu:** cool i'll bring it to you where u at

**hansolo:** my humble abode

**hansolo:** aka the shitty dorm i share with josh

**memegyu:** i live off campus the ice cream would melt

**hansolo:** fuk

**seokmeme:** come have breakfast with us hansol

**seokmeme:** bring josh

**boo:** are we really ignoring the fact that mingyu is offering ice cream at 9 in the morning

**memegyu:** i made too much

**hansolo:** did u MAKE the ice cream???

**memegyu:** ye its standard vanilla w chocolate chips and strawberry syrup

**hansolo:** text me your address i need to try this shit

**seokmeme:** bro are you really coming over??

**hansolo:** i guess??? if it isnt okay i understand tho

**seokmeme:** its not that we just really need to clean up the place

**hansolo:** it cant be worse than my place so everythings fine

-•-

"I cannot believe Mingyu invited Hansol over to eat ice cream for breakfast." Minghao sighed, rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"Look, it will be a good bonding moment!" Mingyu replied, brightly.

"I'm not saying it won't, I'm just saying it could be under less weird circumstances."

They were cleaning up the apartment, despite what Hansol had said on the chat earlier. Minghao and Seungkwan were still wearing pajamas.

"Put on some proper clothes, you two." Junhui said. "Look presentable, for once."

"I don't have to 'look presentable' at my own house, fuck off." Minghao plopped down on the couch and started fiddling with his phone. He opened the groupchat.

_groupchat - lol fight_

**emo glinda:** hey can i come to ice cream fest

**memehao:** probably yea lemme check with the housewife

**memehao:** (thats gyu if ur wondering)

"Hey, dumbass." Minghao called.

"Which one?" Mingyu and Seokmin both answered.

"Tall dumbass. Wonwoo wants to come over for ice cream as well."

"Okay, sure. I think there's enough for everyone."

_groupchat - lol fight_

**memehao:** thumbs up for you

**emo glinda:** yay

**emo glinda:** do you need me to bring anything like toast or coffee

**memehao:** idk

**memegyu:** nah just bring yourself

**emo glinda:** i'll bring coffee just for good measure

"Hao."

"Hm."

"Help me pick something cool to wear."

"Mingyu, we're at home, just dress the way you would if Soonyoung was over or something." then, a mischievous glint passed through the younger's eyes. "Oh, is this about Wonw-"

"No! I just want to look like a good host."

"I'm also a host and look at what I'm wearing." Minghao clasped his friend's shoulder. "You're fine."

"I hate the fact that even your pajamas are fashionable."

"My shirt literally says 'fuck Gucci', how is this fashionable?"

"It has attitude."

"Your bunny slippers have attitude as well. Don't sweat it, they're chill people, they won't care about anything but the ice cream, to be honest."

Mingyu sighed, but agreed. Hansol and Wonwoo said they would be there in a few minutes so he headed to the living room — he had the decency to at least put a nice towel on the table they would be eating breakfast/ice cream. Seungkwan had already changed to something that wasn't old pajamas, while Minghao stubbornly remained dressed in the "fuck Gucci" t-shirt and Yoda boxers.

Soon, the rumble of a motorbike could be heard, and a few moments later the doorbell rang. Junhui opened the door and was surprised to see both Wonwoo and Hansol, not just one of them.

"Did you come together?" he asked, motioning for the boys to come inside.

"We actually live on the same building, so yeah." Hansol shrugged. "I found out like, last week."

"I still can't believe we've never met before." Wonwoo laughed. "I've been living there since I started uni and I've never seen you. Like, ever."

"It's because I'm a cryptid who never leaves the dorm."

"Makes sense."

Mingyu interrupted them to announce breakfast was ready and there was plenty of ice cream to share. To go with it, he had made waffles. All seven boys filled their plates and made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Seokmin asked.

"Can we watch Treasure Planet?" Mingyu suggested. "Please?"

"Let the guests decide, don't be rude." Minghao flicked his forehead.

"Ignore them." Seungkwan turned to Wonwoo and Hansol. "Are you guys cool with Treasure Planet?"

"I've never watched it." Hansol said between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"You have to. It's the best animation movie of all times."

"Okay, so Treasure Planet it is!" Junhui volunteered to get up from the couch and set up the movie.

They all went silent when it started. Mingyu shed a tear in advance.

_groupchat - lol fight_

_gemini has sent an attachment_

**gemini:** look at all the cute

**dad:** how did they end up in this situation

**gemini:** we were watching a movie and those 3 were sitting on the floor but then hansol fell asleep on hao and kwannie fell asleep on hansol

**memehao:** i suffer

**memehao:** they are heavy my body is fragile i cant support their combined weight

**dad:** think positive at least theyre comfy

**memehao:** yeah but im not

**seokmeme:** ur body is anything but fragile

_gemini has sent an attachment_

**gemini:** more cute

**dad:** aw look at those babies

**woozi:** care to explain why wonwoo and mingyu fell asleep on each other when its not even noon

**woozi:** how are they tired

**seokmeme:** ice cream + a movie is a deadly combination

**josh:** aw this looks like fun

**josh:** i wish i could've joined you guys but i got invited out of the blue to play at an event in 2 days so i had to prepare some things :-/

**gemini:** its ok there will always be opportunities mingyu is always making too much food

**josh:** :D

**seokmeme:** guys update minghao fell asleep on me

**seokmeme:** i joined cuddle line on the floor and then hao leaned his head on my shoulder and bam hes out to dreamland

**NAEGAHOSH:** i cant handle all the cute,,, its Too Much

**woozi:** says the person who kisses everyone who joins our group

**NAEGAHOSH:** listEN

**NAEGAHOSH:** i am an affectionate friend

**NAEGAHOSH:** i see my friends and i just....... need to give them the Love and Support they deserve

**gemini:** you're such a sap

**woozi:** you're just as bad as he is junhui

**gemini:** no im not!!!!

**woozi:** do i have to remind you of our first showcase

**gemini:** no regrets

**NAEGAHOSH:** i just noticed something on the first photo

**NAEGAHOSH:** why is no one commenting on the fact that hansol is wearing weed socks

**josh:** he got them from his secret satan last Christmas

**josh:** you know secret santa but with bad/ironic presents

**josh:** he started to wear them ironically but at this point im starting to think he took a liking to them

**woozi:** im disappointed.

**seokmeme:** hey now dont sockshame the boy when hes not online to defend himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eat homemade ice cream kids. industrialized ice cream is very bad for our health!!! plus homemade tastes better.
> 
> treasure planet is an amazing movie. watch it. i relate to mingyu crying before the movie started tbh its so fuckign good Good Shit Rigt There,,,
> 
> heh. cuddles. and weed socks. everyone has that One Friend who wears (or would wear) weed socks
> 
> ok enough talking, thank you for reading!!! feedback is appreciated, see ya next chapter ✨


	8. a few questions, friendship and banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan asks something, wonwoo has Questions, soonyoung and jihoon have bonding moments and jisoo is appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy how r u  
> look im very happy bc i landed a job as an official costume designer on an amateur play so!!!!!! im excited but also scared as heckle. but yeah im happy so i decided to update :D
> 
> so uh without further ado, enjoy the chapter!!

_boo to hansolo_

**boo:** hey

**hansolo:** o hi

**hansolo:** wassup

**boo:** nothing much

**boo:** i wanted to ask u something

**hansolo:** shoot

**boo:** a friend of mine is starring in a musical and got me two tickets

**boo:** wanna come with me?

**boo:** eh it might sound awkward bc we're not very ~~close~~ but you said you liked musicals so

**hansolo:** !!!!!! yes!!!

**boo:** oh

**hansolo:** it aint awkward dude you fell asleep on me that day we're now bonded for life

**boo:** lol sorry about that

**hansolo:** dont be

**hansolo:** that day was fun af and ice cream was bomb

**hansolo:** also mingyu was right treasure planet is an amazing movie

**boo:** i'll make sure to tell him that hes gonna love you forever

**hansolo:** everyone loves me

**boo:** everyone loves ME

**boo:** they like you bc ur new and adorable

**hansolo:** didnt junhui throw a pillow at you on multiple ocasions

**boo:** its tough love

**boo:** he would never hurt his favorite son

**hansolo:** pretty sure his favorite son is minghao

**boo:** theyre related so it doesnt count

**hansolo:** lmao

**hansolo:** oh wait so im "adorable"

**boo:** when did i say that

**hansolo:** scroll up

**boo:** that was my autocorrect

**hansolo:** okay boo sure

**boo:** did u just call me boo

**hansolo:** thats...... thats ur username....

**boo:** yea true its just that not many people call me that so i was Surprised

**hansolo:** oh so do you prefer kwan

**hansolo:** kwannie

**boo:** hm i like all of them so dont fret haha

**hansolo:** k

**hansolo:** so when is the musical

**boo:** next friday!! i think its at 7

**hansolo:** neat

**hansolo:** pls tell me its not a fancy-clothes type of outing

**hansolo:** because i only own basketball shorts and jeans and im too broke to buy fancy stuff

**boo:** oh no not fancy

**boo:** but uh wear jeans

**boo:** i dont wanna be seen with anyone wearing basketball shorts

**hansolo:** police hello im being bullied

**boo:** get rekt both u and ur terrible fashion sense

-•-

_emo glinda to woozi_

**emo glinda:** hey jihoon

**woozi:** hello

**woozi:** its past 3am so im assuming you're writing

**emo glinda:** you assumed right

**emo glinda:** also why are you awake tf

**woozi:** just like you, i thrive in the dead hours past midnight

**woozi:** so im composing

**emo glinda:** understandable

**emo glinda:** i have a question about our play

**woozi:** okay

**emo glinda:** are we going to cast the actors after the script is finished or do i have to write with the actors in mind

**woozi:** we dont usually think about this so idk

**woozi:** but 1st option is safer

**emo glinda:** yeah thats what i thought

**emo glinda:** one more thing

**emo glinda:** what about female characters? i mean we're 13 boys and while i love drag i dont want this to be like classical greek theatre

**emo glinda:** you know with only guys playing the characters

**woozi:** oh that

**woozi:** so theres this other group in the company

**woozi:** they're a group of 10, all girls

**woozi:** so we collab sometimes

**emo glinda:** oh awesome

**woozi:** yeah we need to introduce you and the other newbies to them

**woozi:** theyre a handful but theyre good souls

**emo glinda:** okay then i wont disturb your composing anymore

**emo glinda:** thank you jihoonie

**woozi:** call me that again and i'll block you

-•-

That morning, Soonyoung found Jihoon asleep on the living room's couch, headphones resting on his neck and laptop — probably out of battery now — open on the floor. He shook his head disapprovingly and attempted to wake the other boy up, so the latter could go to his actual bed and sleep a little more on a comfortable setting.

"Jihoon." he placed a hand on the other's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Jihoonie, wake up."

Jihoon just grumbled in response and swatted Soonyoung's hand away.

"Hey. You fell asleep while composing, you're on the couch." the older poked Jihoon's cheek. "This is not a good place to sleep in, you know."

"Leave me alone." Jihoon drawled that last syllabe, voice sleepy.

"Don't make me carry you to your bed. You know I can and you know I would."

The shorter boy buried his face on the cushion and flipped Soonyoung the bird.

"Okay, then. Don't complain about your spine when you wake up, I warned you."

Jihoon shifted a little before sitting up slowly, hair disheveled and eyes still closed. "Fine. I'm going."

"Take off the headphones first, Ji."

He groaned, annoyed, before doing so. "What time is it?"

"7:30-ish."

"Wake me up before ten and you're bald. I mean it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Soonyoung smiled.

-•-

10:30 found Soonyoung watching cartoons in the living room, bowl of cereal forgotten on top of the coffee table and sketchbook by his side. He heard footsteps coming from their hallway and turned his head to see Jihoon, still in pajamas and barefoot.

"Morning." the younger greeted. "Where are Cheol and Jeonghan?"

"It's a Tuesday, they're at work. And good morning, Ji. There are breakfast things on the kitchen table and I made coffee."

Jihoon made his way to the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee and a plate with toast and cookies.

"Scoot over." he motioned to the couch. "You're taking up all the space."

Soonyoung moved to the side and put his sketchbook on the table. Jihoon made himself comfortable.

"What are you watching?"

"Steven Universe. It's awesome. Where did you find those cookies?"

"They're from my secret stash, I'm not telling you."

"That's mean." Soonyoung snatched a cookie from the plate and took a bite. "It tastes good."

"Yeah, that's why I hide them."

Soonyoung smiled and leaned his head on Jihoon's shoulder, to which the shorter scoffed.

"It's too early for this. I mean it."

"Killjoy."

" _You_ invade my personal space and _I'm_ the killjoy?"

"Exactly."

"I can live with that."

Jihoon got up from the couch to grab his laptop and continue working on the songs for the showcase. Soonyoung followed suit and started practicing stage designs on his sketchbook.

It was a common thing, both of them working on different things at the same time, often asking the other for an opinion. Sometimes, Soonyoung would put on the headphones and listen to Jihoon's works a few times, and Jihoon would take control of the pencil and scribble things he considered important on Soonyoung's sketches. They were competent enough working solo, but were excellent working together.

In a few hours, Jeonghan and Seungcheol got back from work, only to find the TV still on and their housemates glued to the couch, immersed in their work.

"I can't believe you two." Jeonghan shook his head.

"We work our asses off to provide for this house and the dynamic duo doesn't even leave the couch?" Seungcheol crossed his arms. "Kwon Soonyoung, is that an empty bowl of cereal I see on the coffee table?"

Well, in that house, peace was always a little shortlived.

-•-

_groupchat - lol fight_

**hansolo:** a moment of your attention please

_hansolo has sent an attachment_

**hansolo:** gentlemen

**hansolo:** i would like to state that mr. hong jisoo is ready to strike a few strings and win some hearts

**josh:** vernon no

**josh:** look its nothing ok the event im playing at tonight has this punkish vibe and they asked if i could dress the part

**seokmeme:** dUDE

**gemini:** W O W

**NAEGAHOSH:** u look so good wth

**memegyu:** ive been Blessedt

**josh:** i blush

**hansolo:** he really is blushing lmao

**angel:** no offense but sign me the fuck up

**woozi:** jeonghan. manners

**angel:** sorry :(

**angel:** but this is a great look shua

**josh:** thanks :D

**memehao:** uh i saved the photo for studying purposes i hope you dont mind???

**memehao:** the outfit is really great i could use it as inspiration for my next assignment

**josh:** oh i dont mind!! thank you for the compliment!

**memehao:** im guessing you picked the clothes yourself?

**josh:** you guessed right

**memehao:** yeah you couldnt have asked hansol for help since he has the fashion sense of a slightly damaged cardboard box

**memegyu:** hello 911 i would like to report a SICK BURN

**seokmeme:** apply ice to the burn

**hansolo:** this is no way to treat your one and only fan i am wounded

**josh:** you know hes right vern

**hansolo:** betrayed by my own cousin

**hansolo:** my flesh and blood my bro

**seokmeme:** hansol says he cant act but he can be quite dramatic sometimes huh

**memehao:** did he just. got roasted by seokmin of all people

**NAEGAHOSH:** he did

**NAEGAHOSH:** i am so proud

**memegyu:** we're corrupting seokmin

**memehao:** we are.

**hansolo:** i know seokmin is a good soul so his roast hurt a little less

**memehao:** are you implying im not a good soul

**hansolo:** yes?????

**memegyu:** is he wrong tho

**memehao:** of course???? im a nice person???

**woozi:** there are only 3 nice people in this chat

**woozi:** seokmin, chan and jisoo

**woozi:** the rest are just varying degrees of annoying and/or evil

**memegyu:** whos the most annoying

**NAEGAHOSH:** hes gonna say me

**woozi:** im glad you're aware of yourself

**josh:** i hate to interrupt the banter but im leaving now for my gig

**josh:** wish me luck please??

**NAEGAHOSH:** good luck dude get them boys

**woozi:** good luck! you'll do good

**memehao:** good luck josh

**memegyu:** as the kids say these days,,,, SLAY

**seokmeme:** good luck!!!!!!

**gemini:** good luck jisoo we're rooting for you!

**josh:** hansol just kissed my forehead for good luck so i guess thats my cue to leave

**josh:** thanks for the good wishes, i'll tell you how it went!

**josh:** bye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look the jisoo appreciation thing at the end was totally self indulgent i love this boy so much...
> 
> and soonhoon. you ask, i deliver, thats how i work. prefessional soonhoon dealer. i promise i'll develop the other ships as well heh
> 
> so yeah thanks for reading loves!!!


	9. meet the girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet the girls jihoon mentioned, bonding moments through chat, jeonghan makes a mistake and wonwoo gets work done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i wasnt going to post this now i wanted to add a scene but i thought it would be too long so here it is!!!
> 
> enjoy!!

_groupchat - the tea is piping hot_

_nayoung added dad and 6 others to the chat_

**nayoung:** girls im adding svt's leader line and their four new members for a while so we can meet the new guys since we're probably gonna collab again for this year's showcase

**nayoung:** hi boys we are pristin

**trashieyon:** annyeong

**pepe:** siyeon stfu

**nayoung:** enough

**nayoung:** gals introduce yourselves briefly

**nayoung:** hey this is im nayoung, not 22 yet, pristin's leader and director

**milkyung:** hi im kim minkyung, 20 in a few days, actress!

**thing 1:** kang kyungwon, not 20 yet, actress, singer and smoothie master

**thing 2:** henlo this is kang yebin, not 19 yet, actress + rapper

**thing 1:** we're surprisingly not related

**pepe:** i am jung eunwoo, 19, singer and actress

**fine china:** the name's zhou jieqieong, 18, actress and dancer

**bae:** im bae sungyeon, 18, im a singer and i act sometimes

**YEAHwon:** kim yewon, 18, actress and sunshine deliver

**trashiyeon:** im park siyeon, not 17 yet, rapper, actress and resident prick

**trashiyeon:** seungcheol in case ur reading this....

**trashiyeon:** you're an idiot :^)

**kylo ren:** hello im kyla massie, not 16 yet, rapper, actress and singer sometimes!

**hansolo:** okay one of us is going to have to change

**kylo ren:** this chat isnt big enough for two star wars references

**dad:** boys introduce yourselves be nice

**hansolo:** im chwe hansol or vernon, 19, rapper

**hansolo:** and apparently kyla's father

**kylo ren:** yeah i killed you

**milkyung:** im still bitter about that

**josh:** im hong jisoo/joshua!! not 22 yet, im a singer + actor and hansol's cousin

**dino:** hi im lee chan, 18, actor and dancer :)

**emo glinda:** jeon wonwoo, 21, writer and actor

**pepe:** dude i know you

**pepe:** you were in mr lee's modern theatre class last semester right

**emo glinda:** yep

**pepe:** i took it as well

**pepe:** but i never said anything and sat on the back so u probably dont remember me

**pepe:** i saw you crying when we watched that bob wilson documentary

**pepe:** tbh same

**emo glinda:** im what the kids call Relatable

**thing 1:** mood = ruined

**trashiyeon:** welcome to pledis dudes

**hansolo:** thank

**emo glinda:** you're all so young,,, i feel ancient

**pepe:** lmao grandpa

**trashiyeon:** no thats seungcheol

**josh:** is siyeon bullying seungcheol a common ocurrence or

**nayoung:** it is

**woozi:** theyre step-siblings

**josh:** :0

**dad:** yeah we're very close

**trashiyeon:** unfortunately

**dad:** you love me

**trashiyeon:** i tolerate you

**thing 2:** uh you cried last year because he had to go to another city for his internship???

**dad:** i didnt know dat

**trashiyeon:** fuck you yebin dont ruin my reputation like that

**dad:** language

**nayoung:** language

**trashiyeon:** f

**trashiyeon:** u

**bae:** N

**bae:** FUN LETS HABE FUN

**dino:** nice save

**fine china:** i have a question why is soonyoung quiet

**NAEGAHOSH:** i dont have anything relevant to say

**woozi:** since when has that stopped you

**thing 1:** DAMN SON

**pepe:** i forgot how much i love jihoon

**NAEGAHOSH:** i am wounded

**fine china:** man down

**trashiyeon:** roasted to death

**dad:** did you notice all the nice people stopped texting

**thing 1:** kyla isnt nice

**kylo ren:** I AM NICE

**milkyung:** i wouldnt trust someone with kylo ren as their username just saying

**kylo ren:** ITS A PUN

**hansolo:** i will protect my child

**kylo ren:** thanj u father

**thing 2:** kylo kills han in the movie tho

**trashiyeon:** good job yebin now eunwoo is crying

**nayoung:** sungyeon jokingly asked who died and now shes crying even more

**dino:** poor eunwoo

**dino:** its ok you still have 3 movies and a half with han

**pepe:** i sob

**YEAHwon:** its ok to cry

**josh:** look on the bright side at least its a character and not a real person

**pepe:** tru

**pepe:** still sad

**dad:** boys i thhink this is our cue to leave

**emo glinda:** why would sad nerd talk be our cue to leave

**dad:** idk i just feel like we're intruding their chat

**milkyung:** its not like you DONT intrude our practice room right

**woozi:** but we shoukd really get going

**hansolo:** bye girls it was nice meeting u through text

**josh:** i look forward to meet you in person!!

**thing 1:** josh is so nice,,,, im blessed

**dino:** bye everyone!!

**emo glinda:** bye children

**pepe:** bye uncle

_hansolo has left the chat_

_josh jas left the chat_

_dino has left the chat_

_emo glinda has left the chat_

**woozi:** bye girls

_woozi has left the chat_

**NAEGAHOSH:** goodbye dudettes

_NAEGAHOSH has left the chat_

**dad:** bye angels and siyeon

_dad has left the chat_

**trashiyeon:** thank god

-•-

_groupchat - lol fight_

_memehao has changed the chat's name to "yoon jeonghan in evil"_

_memehao has changed angel's name to "fucking asshole"_

**fucking asshole:** what did i do

**memehao:** you know very well what you did

**fucking asshole:** help me remember

**memehao:** "minghao, can i borrow a jacket?"

**memehao:** "yes, of course, they're on the left side of my wardrobe, just be careful with the box underneath them"

**memehao:** two minutes later my box is discarded on the floor

**memehao:** he threw it

**fucking asshole:** how does that make me evil

**memegyu:** was it THE box???

**memehao:** it was

**seokmeme:** o shit

**fucking asshole:** will somebody please tell me what was on the box

**memehao:** vases and plates

**memehao:** theyre all broken

**memehao:** some were my mother's

**memehao:** you knwo. from CHINA

**fucking asshole:** ohmy god

**fucking asshole:** hao im so sorry i really am

**fucking asshole:** shit. i dont know what to say really how can i make it up for you

**memehao:** you cant???? unless you have super glue or something

**memehao:** i dont really care that much about some of them but my mother's vase was really important so yeah

**seokmeme:** i can buy super glue on my way home

**memehao:** thanks seok

**fucking asshole:** im really sorry minghao

**memehao:** just listen to me next time ok

**fucking asshole:** i promise  <3

**fucking asshole:** why did you keep the vases and stuff?

**memehao:** they had interesting prints and colors i was going to use them as inspiration for some designs

**fucking asshole:** oh....

**fucking asshole:** you can still do it right

**memehao:** yeah it will be difficult but theyre still useful

**fucking asshole:** oh im glad

**memegyu:** hao do you want hugs

**memehao:** im upset not dying

**seokmeme:** yeah hes back to normal

-•-

_emo glinda to woozi_

**emo glinda:** jihoon

**emo glinda:** i think im done with the script

**emo glinda:** it needs to be polished and stuff and there will probably be some changes but overall its done

**emo glinda:** i read it out loud and calculated the time and its around 1 hour and 10 mins long

**woozi:** cool can you send it to me

_emo glinda has sent an attachment_

**woozi:** i'll read it and tell you what i think

**woozi:** i like it its a little cliche but not too much and i think we can make it work

**woozi:** the dialogue is really good and the plot is imteresting

**woozi:** but can i make a suggestion

**emo glinda:** go ahead you're the boss

**woozi:** make it gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy so yes it was pristin!!!! i hope the girls' characterization did them justice and i promise siyeon is just a rebellious teen who loves her step brother dearly but wants to look Tough
> 
> i watched the bob wilson documentary mentioned by eunwoo at college and i wouldve cried too if i wasnt dying to go home thar day
> 
> the plot is about to thicken (read: the plot will finally Exist) so stay tuned!!! as always, feedback is appreciated
> 
> thank you for reading!! ✨


	10. the not-date at the theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hansol asks for help, gets roasted, mingyu is a sweetheart and this is really not a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! sorry for the late update, i struggled with writers block this past week :// also college Yikes  
> but worry not here i am with your (not so) daily dose of gayness, fluff and theatre shabangs ✨
> 
> so, without further ado, enjoy!!

_hansolo to memehao_

**hansolo:** dude

**memehao:** sup

**hansolo:** i need your help

**hansolo:** im going out and i need a nice outfit

**memehao:** i see

**memehao:** do you even own nice clothes

**memehao:** or does your wardrobe consist of hoodies only

**hansolo:** im honestly feeling so attacked right now

**memehao:** dead meme

**memehao:** but since im feeling nice today i'll help you

**memehao:** first of all where are you going

**hansolo:** theatre

**hansolo:** im going to watch a musical

**memehao:** oh what a coincidence seungkwan is going to see a musical as well

**hansolo:** hehe about that

**memehao:** wAIT A MINUTE

**memehao:** are you two going together??????????

**hansolo:** yea he had an extra ticket so he asked if i wanted to go w him

**memehao:** CHWE HANSOL ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE WITH OUR KWANNIE

**hansolo:** nah dude chill its not a date

**hansolo:** just a friendly outing

**memehao:** oh ok two bros sitting in a theatre 5 feet apart cause theyre not gay

**hansolo:** hao pls

**hansolo:** are you going to help me or not

**memehao:** i am

**hansolo:** thank

**memehao:** do you have any black skinny jeans or smth

**hansolo:** nah only dark blue jeans and one acid wash

**memehao:** wear the acid wash jeans

**memehao:** a dark tshirt like black or navy blue

**memehao:** nothing too fancy

**hansolo:** i have a very cool neck deep tshirt its black i think it would look good

**memehao:** i dont know what neck deep is but i dont trust your judgement

**hansolo:** neck deep is a BAND you uncultured swine

**memehao:** i dont listen to your emo shit hansol

**hansolo:** rude

**hansolo:** but go on

**memehao:** do you have a leather jacket?

**hansolo:** nah i have a bomber jacket and jisoo has a trech coat i could borrow

**memehao:** nope no trench coats

**memehao:** so unless you want to come here and borrow something from me you're stuck with the bomber jacket

**memehao:** but do you want some friendly advice

**hansolo:** yea sure

**memehao:** seungkwan likes boys in band tees and leather jackets

**memehao:** he would literally swoon

**hansolo:** tf why are u telling me this

**memehao:** imagine i just sent a winking emoji

**hansolo:** hao. we are not going on a date

**memehao:** okay sure !

**memehao:** but are you wearing one of my jackets or what

**memehao:** i have a red one that would suit you just saying.......

**hansolo:**...fine im coming

-•-

It was nearing 6pm when Hansol stood in front on Minghao's house and rang the bell. He heard a few muffled voices that were saying something along the lines of "hey, go get it", "no, I look gross, you go get it" and "do I really need to do everything in this house?". Moments later, the door opened, revealing a smiling Mingyu wearing an oversized Clockwork Orange t-shirt and grey shorts.

"Hi, Hansol! Minghao told me you were dropping by. Come in, come in."

Hansol stepped inside, hands in his pockets.

"I didn't peg you for a Stanley Kubrick type of guy." he said, motioning to the taller's shirt.

"I'm not." Mingyu smiled. "Junhui is, though. The t-shirt is his."

"So you all just steal each other's clothes?"

"Only when it's laundry day. On regular days we just ask if we can borrow them."

They both laughed at that. Hansol waved at Seokmin, who was watching TV in the living room, and followed Mingyu to Minghao's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" they heard Minghao's voice ask.

"It's me!" Mingyu answered in an exagerated sweet voice.

"Good to know. Go away."

"Hansol is here as well."

"Okay, I'm coming."

A sleepy-looking Minghao opened the door and motioned for Hansol to come in. The room was a little messy, as expected from a place shared by young adults. It had two twin-sized beds, one of which was currently being occupied by Junhui. The older boy was typing something on his laptop and waved at Hansol as a greeting, smiling at him.

"So", Minghao turned to him, analyzing his outfit. "I see my help was useful. Not bad, young grasshopper. Not bad." he nodded in approval.

"I'm a few months younger than you, don't call me 'young grasshopper'."

"Fine, fine." Minghao opened his closet, picking a red leather jacket from a hanger. "What do you think?"

Hansol tried on the jacket. It fit, it matched his other clothes and it was comfortable. "It's good. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem. Just give it back in one piece."

Hansol nodded and shrugged off the jacket, folding it carefully. "Hey, where's Seungkwan?"

Minghao held back a teasing smirk. _Are they really trying to convince me this is not a date?_ "He's getting ready. Skincare routine or something."

"Oh."

"You two are going to the theatre from here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. It would take too long to go back home and then go to the theatre."

"I figured. Make yourself at home while you wait for Seungkwan, there's strawberry milk in the fridge, and you can just search around the kitchen if you want to eat something because I never know where the snacks are so I can't tell you where to find them."

"Cool."

"I'll go back to the nap I was taking before Mingyu rudely interrupted me." Minghao motioned to his bed. "Have fun on your not-date, Hansolie."

The younger rolled his eyes and exited the room, choosing to watch TV with Seokmin while he waited for Seungkwan to finish whatever he was doing.

After a few minutes of watching a comedy movie and dealing with Seokmin tickling his sides for no reason ("it's affection", he explained later), Hansol heard a door slam and someone screaming _"I'M LATE!"_. He turned to the corridor and saw Seungkwan with an exasperated look on his face, rushing to the door as if he was going out. Before he got to his goal, he noticed Hansol on the couch and let out a surprised "oh".

"Surprise!" the brunette said with little enthusiasm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Minghao let me borrow a jacket so I came here to get it. Going back home just to leave for the theatre again would waste my time, so I just stayed here."

"Okay, cool. So we're not late."

"No, we're on time. I think we need to leave in 15 minutes, though."

Seungkwan hummed affirmatively and joined the other two boys on the couch, sitting between them. He took his phone out from his back pocket and opened what appeared to be a colorful game — _wait, was that Candy Crush?_

(He was on level 53.)

Now that they weren't rushing to leave or anything, Hansol could pay attention to the blonde boy beside him. Seungkwan was wearing dark blue jeans, a white turtleneck and a pastel pink jacket over it. His lips were pink, his eyes were soft, his cheeks were full, his skin was glowing... and Hansol was getting a little carried away admiring the boy.

"Is there something on my face?"

_Oh, shit._

"No, it's nothing." Hansol smiled awkwardly. "I was just, you know, spacing out."

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"I do. Habit that I can't break."

"It's ok." Seungkwan poked the younger's forehead lightly. "It means you're creative."

On the other side of the couch, Seokmin rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I'm third-wheeling right now. Okay, I get it, you two are cute, but tone the PDA down, geez."

"Third-wheel is an expression used only when couples are involved." Seungkwan objected.

"And we're not a couple." Hansol added.

"Could have fooled me." the older smiled. "You even finish each other's sentences."

"Why is everyone picking on us today?"

"Relax, I'm just playing." Seokmin ruffled his best friend's hair.

"Hmpf."

Mingyu joined them on the living room after that, but before he could sit down on the floor (there was no space left on the couch) Seungkwan grabbed his sleeve.

"Gyu, can you drive us to the theatre?"

"Is it far?"

"Not really. We just don't want to take the bus." he looked up with puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

The taller sighed. "You guys take advantage of my softness. Okay, I can drive you there. Just tell me when we're leaving."

Hansol and Seungkwan celebrated with a double high-five and hugged Mingyu.

A few minutes after that, they decided to leave. Mingyu grabbed the car keys and Seungkwan opened the door.

"After you." he motioned to Hansol.

"No, no, after you." the brunette protested.

"I insist, after you."

"Excuse me." Mingyu interrupted them, pushing through and getting out the door. "After _me_."

-•-

The musical was nice. Seungkwan's friend did an amazing job playing the villain and the protagonist had a very good development throughout the two acts. The songs were incredible as well and Hansol found himself humming to the tune of the last song after they left the theatre.

"So", Seungkwan turned to the younger. "How was it?"

"Awesome. Really. I'm glad you invited me to watch this."

"I'm glad you accepted my invitation. You're a pretty cool person to hang out with."

"I could say the same to you."

They sat at a bench just outside the building and Seungkwan rested his head on Hansol's shoulder. "How are you going back to your house?"

"I'll probably take the bus."

"Do you want me to ask Mingyu to drive you? It would be safer and faster."

"I don't want to be a burden. I mean, I already stayed at your house for a while before we came here and-"

"Nonsense! Mingyu wouldn't mind, really. He's very kind and helpful."

"Okay, then. But if he looks tired or anything, I'm taking the bus."

"Sure, Sol."

Hansol froze at the nickname. Seungkwan, after realizing what he had said, blushed a little and started apologizing for "calling him something before asking if he was comfortable with it".

"It's ok, Seungkwan." he touched the other boy's arm. "You just took me by surprise. No one's ever called me that before. But I like it."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to make a new friend uncomfortable because I can't control my words."

"I'm pretty sure I can't get uncomfortable around you, though. You're such a happy presence."

The blonde boy blushed at that and tried to hide it with a cough. "I-I should call our personal driver. I don't want either of us to get home late."

"Ok. Cool."

20 minutes later Mingyu arrived, and it was enough to clear the awkward atmosphere between the two boys. The car ride to the campus (where Hansol lived) was full of singing along to what was playing on the radio, bad jokes, a particularly funny drunk story and Seungkwan pinching Mingyu's cheeks non-stop.

When they got to Hansol's apartment block on campus, they said goobye to each other, Hansol thanked both of them and left the car. When he reached the door, he gave one more wave before entering the building.

Back on the road, Mingyu shot Seungkwan a knowing glance, eyebrows raised and smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" the blonde asked, even though he knew what kind of topic was coming up.

"So... you two, huh?"

The younger rolled his eyes. "Agh, not you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy finally the verkwan not-date! i love seungkwan's outfit on this chapter..... i'd draw it and post the link for reference but i cant draw denim to save my life so we're stuck with our imagination
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated, thank you for reading!! ❣️


	11. things getting done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan is forgiven, the script is finished, the play is discussed and jihoon gets things done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEN WILL I STOP POSTING AT 2AM seriously. but anyways here's the new chapter its kinda short but it is V E R Y important!!!! so without further ado, enjoy ✨

_groupchat - yoon jeonghan is evil_

_memehao has changed the group's name to yoon jeonghan is old_

_memehao has changed fucking asshole's name to angle_

**memehao:** he is forgiven

**angle:** thank you bubu

**memehao:** call me bubu again and i'll rethink my previous actions

**angle:** sorry

_memegyu has changed memehao's name to baby boy_

**baby boy:** W H Y

**memegyu:** idk you just are

**baby boy:** i fucking hate you

**seokmeme:** ok but now we have to match

_seokmeme has changed memegyu's name to tall boy_

_seokmeme has changed their own name to smiley boy_

**smiley boy:** all done

**baby boy:** why do you two get okay usernames while im stuck with baby boy

_baby boy has changed tall boy's name to annoying boy_

_baby boy has changed smiley boy's name to loud boy_

**baby boy:** justice.

**emo glinda:** my dudes

**emo glinda:** sorry to interrupt the banter but i have good news

**loud boy:** spill

**emo glinda:** after late night confabulations with boss #2 (jihoon), the official script is finally finished

**annoying boy:** YAY

**loud boy:** YAY

**angle:** YAY

**NAEGAHOSH:** YAY

**angle:** wait who is boss #1

**emo glinda:** seungcheol

**NAEGAHOSH:** oh am i boss #3????

**emo glinda:** no you're the houseplant

**NAEGAHOSH:** i am Wounded

**NAEGAHOSH:** i take you under my wing and give you nothing but love and support and kisses

**NAEGAHOSH:** for you to do this

**emo glinda:** <3

**NAEGAHOSH:** keep ur hearts im hurt

**woozi:** let soonyoung be a baby and send everyone else the script pls thank you

**emo glinda:** will do

_emo glinda has sent a file_

**annoying boy:** brb gonna read this

**loud boy:** same

**NAEGAHOSH:** reading time, begin!

-•-

_groupchat - yoon jeonghan is old_

**loud boy:** this play is so gay i love it

**emo glinda:** thank jihoon for that

**emo glinda:** it was going to be a straight endgame but jihoon said "make it gay"

**emo glinda:** i was scared of making it gay bc we dont know if there will be AssholesTM watching it but like

**emo glinda:** opportunity of a lifetime right

**annoying boy:** i think i might have a crush on hyejun

**annoying boy:** can i be eunjeong pls

**baby boy:** congratulations mingyu you have a crush on a faceless character

**annoying boy:** but his pERSONALITY

**gemini:** no i want to be eunjeong

**annoying boy:** you were the protagonist on all of our other plays let me have the spotligh this time

**baby boy:** junhui can be the villain

**gemini:** only if hao gets to play my sidekick

**loud boy:** but jiyoung doesnt have a sidekick

**gemini:** shit

**gemini:** minghao can be hyejun then

**baby boy:** okay first of all im not an actor

**annoying boy:** you are tho

**baby boy:** shut up let me finish

**baby boy:** second of all id rather die than be mingyus romantic interest

**woozi:** are you forgetting who chooses the actors

**annoying boy:** sorry boss

**woozi:** also we ARE going to meet up to decide this so dont go thinking this discussion will happen over chat bc it wont

**gemini:** and our fun was ruined thanks jihoonie

**woozi:** we are THIS close to becoming a group of 12

-•-

It took a while to figure out a day and a time when it was possible for everyone to meet up at the company due to their different schedules, but they were finally there. They were in luck, because one of the small auditoriums was vacant for the rest of the day, so they were allowed to use it for as much time as they needed.

All thirteen boys were sitting on the chairs, leaving the stage empty. Some were enrolled in parallel conversations and some were scrolling through their phones until Jihoon called everyone's attention with a loud "hey!".

"Shall we start?"

Eveyone nodded, script in hand.

"Before we decide the roles", Seungcheol started. "We should do a summary of the story together, just to make sure everyone has the basics memorized. I'll start. The three protagonists are the twins Kang Hyojin and Hyejun, plus Hyojin's best friend Park Eunjeong."

"Hyejun thinks Eunjeong has a crush on his sister and is a little overprotective, but aside from that he is a really cool guy." Hansol added.

"Eunjeong, on the other hand, thinks Hyejun is an asshole." Seokmin continued. "I don't really blame him."

"The story is set on an universe where some people have powers, but they're not superheroes. For whatever reason." Chan said. "Hyojin has mind-reading powers."

"Hyejun doesn't have any powers." Junhui added. "Even though they're twins."

"He does have a solid right hook, though." Mingyu interrupted.

"True."

"Stop defending you fictional boyfriend, Mingyu." Minghao flicked the taller's forehead. "Anyways, another person who has a power is the villain, Jo Jiyoung. He has superhuman intelligence."

"So, there are some weird things happening and the protagonists decide to find out why." Seungkwan continued.

"And they have the help of the Jung brothers, Woojin and Iseul, their neighbours." Jisoo said.

"Don't forget Moon Jimin, she helps them too." Jeonghan reminded. "And she has time-manipulation powers."

"And in the end, they all figure out the mistery, Jiyoung vanishes and Hyejun and Eunjeong are hella gay for each other." Soonyoung finished. "Hyojin remains a strong independent woman who doesn't need a love interest to be happy. The end."

"I think they summed it up pretty well." Wonwoo turned to Jihoon. "What about you?"

"Yeah." the shorter agreed. "I can't believe you guys almost forgot Jimin. She's my favorite character."

"So" Seungcheol clasped his hands together. "Are we doing this?"

"Hell yeah."

-•-

By the end of the day, almost all of the roles were covered. Junhui agreed to step out of his comfort zone by playing the villain, leaving Eunjeong to be played by Mingyu. Chan and Seokmin were going to play the Jung brothers. Seungkwan, Jisoo and Jeonghan were going to be the three remaining characters that hadn't been mentioned before: Jimin's best friend, Jiyoung's lost brother (with cure powers) and the detective that helps the protagonists, respectively.

The only characters left were the two girls and Hyejun.

"I can contact the Pristin girls to see if two of them can help us." Soonyoung suggested. "But Hyejun..."

"I'm not doing it." Minghao shook his head. "My acting isn't good enough."

"I can't play Hyejun either." Jihoon said. "I'm still working on the songs, and I'd rather help direct the play."

"I'll do it."

All heads turned to Wonwoo, the source of the voice.

"You sure?" Jihoon asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I wrote him. I know the character well enough."

"Okay then. Just making sure you're not being peer pressured to do it."

"I'm not." he put a hand over his chest dramatically. "It's out of kindness of my heart."

The group laughed. Then, they dispersed to do their own things — the actors started reading some scenes together to test dynamics, Hansol went to the technician booth on the mezanine to get familiar with the illumination system, Jihoon opened his laptop and put on his headphones and Minghao started some basic sketches.

After a while, Jihoon stood up with his laptop, took out the headphones and called:

"Hey, dancers." Soonyoung, Junhui, Chan and Minghao turned to him. "Come with me. Your song is finished."

-•-

_dad to nayoung_

**dad:** hey

**nayoung:** hi how are you? and the boys?

**dad:** evrything fine

**dad:** we need help

**dad:** i mean its more like a collab

**nayoung:** you need female actors dont you

**dad:** ye

**nayoung:** we'll be glad to help

**nayoung:** how many

**dad:** two

**nayoung:** that's too little

**nayoung:** i need more girls

**dad:** thats gay

**nayoung:** im gay

**dad:** same

**dad:** but are you going to help us

**nayoung:** sure can you send me the script

_dad has sent a file_

**dad:** enjoy your reading

**nayoung:** i will

**nayoung:** i'll get back at you with an update

**dad:** k

**dad:** see ya l8r

**nayoung:** i dream of the day when you will start texting properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy that was it. the plot of the play is finally revealed and y'all get to know what jihoon meant by "make it gay"
> 
> sO. place your bets on who's playing hyojin and jimin woooo also the names are from name generators and my own brain so if theyre real people oops i didnt know
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated!! thanks for reading, see you next chapter❣️


	12. three new groupchats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs are discussed, insecurities are discussed, mingyu defense squad is a thing and jeonghan is cheesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK  
> BACK AGAIN  
> ANI IS BACK  
> and before december 14th woooo i finished my last assignment today so i have nothing else to do im a free elf so i decided to post this
> 
> enjoy!!!

_NAEGAHOSH added gemini and 2 others to the chat_

_NAEGAHOSH has named the chat "performance team"_

**baby boy:** great another groupchat

 **NAEGAHOSH:** henlo boys and welcome to the perf team groupchat

 **NAEGAHOSH:** so we can talk about our part of the showcase yay

 **dino:** hello everyone!!!!!

 **baby boy:** was a new chat really necessary?

 **NAEGAHOSH:** yes shut up hao

 **baby boy:** excuse you

 **gemini:** as the oldest its my duty to stop you two children

 **gemini:** so please stop

 **NAEGAHOSH:** im only five days younger than you

 **gemini:** still younger

 **baby boy:** sorry mom i will keep quiet

 **gemini:** this is why minghao is my favorite

 **dino:** isnt it because you're cousins??

 **gemini:** that too

 **NAEGAHOSH:** so. serious talk??

 **NAEGAHOSH:** what did u think of the song

 **baby boy:** lit

 **dino:** awesome

 **gemini:** great

 **NAEGAHOSH:** yea i agree jihoon never disappoints

 **gemini:** lmao whipped

 **NAEGAHOSH:** AS I WAS SAYING

 **NAEGAHOSH:** so, just like all of our previous original songs, it has a test-drive phase in which we can add/change lyrics or another parts of the song and stuff

 **NAEGAHOSH:** and when its finally done we record it with our very own voices

 **NAEGAHOSH:** and then its coreographing time!!!!!

 **dino:** oh so we need to sing?

 **NAEGAHOSH:** only if u want to

 **gemini:** yea dont feel pressured

 **dino:** okay

 **baby boy:** you all know very well that i dont sing

 **gemini:** shut up hao your voice is gorgeous

 **baby boy:** no

 **dino:** ive never heard your singing voice but im sure its nice

 **NAEGAHOSH:** a beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this world, too pure

_gemini has sent an audio file_

**gemini:** this is minghao singing in the shower i recorded it yesterday

 **baby boy:** wHAT THE FCUK

 **baby boy:** junhui my beloved cousin have you ever heard of the terms "respect" and "privacy"??? just a thought

 **gemini:** we are ignoring the main point which is you have the voice of an angel

 **baby boy:** an angel with a sore throat maybe

 **dino:** your voice really is good, minghao

 **dino:** dont be too hard on yourself

 **NAEGAHOSH:** 3 against one you lost

 **NAEGAHOSH:** your argument is now invalid

 **baby boy:** im this close to leaving the chat

 **dino:** pls dont

 **baby boy:** loud sigh

 **gemini:** did you just type out "loud sigh"

 **baby boy:** do you have a problem with that

 **NAEGAHOSH:** children pls

 **baby boy:** even louder sigh

 **NAEGAHOSH:** im just going to ignore this shit

 **NAEGAHOSH:** are yall fine with the song

 **baby boy:** yea but i have a few lyrics i think would fit??maybe

 **NAEGAHOSH:** hit us up

_baby boy has sent a file_

**NAEGAHOSH:** neat i think we can add this i'll talk to jihoon

 **baby boy:** cool

 **NAEGAHOSH:** later we can meet up @ his studio later to record the song

 **NAEGAHOSH:** "later" as in a few days obv

 **dino:** neato

 **baby boy:** please never use that word again

-•-

_dad added annoying boy and two others to the chat_

_dad has named the chat "rap dudes"_

_emo glinda has changed the chat's name to "hip hop team"_

**emo glinda:** i refuse to be in a group called rap dudes

 **dad:** i am hurt

 **dad:** but dis is a good name so ur forgiven

 **hansolo:** so why are we here

 **dad:** glad u asked my boy

 **hansolo:** you're only three years older than me.

 **dad:** my boy

 **dad:** so our song isnt finished yet

 **dad:** but jihoonie said since our team is basically all lyricists we should write the lyrics before he starts composing the song fr

 **annoying boy:** im not a lyricist tho :((

 **dad:** shush ive seen your writing its not bad

 **annoying boy:** yeah but it isnt good either

 **hansolo:** there will be no insecurities in this chat

 **hansolo:** kim mingyu listen to me

 **hansolo:** you are a talented person im sure your lyrics are Good Shit and even if they werent your voice is beautiful so they would sound heavenly

 **hansolo:** and i got a little bit carried away im sorr

 **emo glinda:** i agree

 **emo glinda:** i will fight anyone who gets even close to dissing you

 **annoying boy:** but what if im dissing myself tho

 **emo glinda:** i'll fight you

 **annoying boy:** thank u guys

 **annoying boy:** for caring

 **annoying boy:** ily

 **dad:** that was such a pure exchange of words........

 **dad:** so, kids

 **annoying boy:** we're not your kids but go on

 **dad:** this gc is for our shenanigans so if u hav lyrics u can send them to the chat

 **hansolo:** roger that

 **dad:** for now i will log out so bye

 **annoying boy:** bye honorary father

-•-

_woozi has added angle and three others to the chat_

_woozi has named the chat "vocal team"_

**woozi:** listen here you little shits

 **woozi:** and joshua

 **josh:** :)

 **woozi:** i havent finished our song yet BUT we're like halfway there so i created a group so we can decide when to meet up and record the song ok

 **loud boy:** cool

 **boo:** is it a ballad

 **woozi:** yes

 **angle:** amazing

 **josh:** i love it already

 **woozi:** josh would you like to record the guitar parts and play it live??

 **josh:** yes i would love to!!!!!!

 **angle:** hong jisoo, the Purest,

 **loud boy:** ikr

 **josh:** i blush

 **boo:** and i roll my eyes so intensely i can see my brain

 **boo:** not bc of you, josh

 **boo:** you're the best

 **boo:** im just perpetually rolling my eyes at everything jeonghan says

 **angle:** thats no way to treat your favorite father

 **boo:** my favorite father is jihoon

 **woozi:** i am slightly creeped out but thanks

 **woozi:** you're my favorite son as well

 **boo:** <3

 **angle:** but seriously what did i do

 **boo:** you're cheesy

 **boo:** its too much

 **boo:** even tho i agree with you

 **loud boy:** makes no sense but okay

 **woozi:** go to sleep seungkwan

 **boo:** its 4 pm

 **woozi:** go to sleep seungkwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihoon has a soft spot for the maknaes fight me on this
> 
> so!!!! the units are now official can you guess what songs they'll be performing?? hint: theyre not all from the same era/album
> 
> oh also the audio junhui sent of minghao singing in the shower..... remember that going svt episode in which jun recorded minghao practicing a song?? yeah its the same song his voice is beautiful i love him so much
> 
> so yea. as always feedback is appreciated, thanks for still sticking around during that tiny hiatus, see you next chapter ✨❣️


	13. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung is happy, minghao is cranky, recording session is eventful and jihoon is sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS sorry this took so long. writers block
> 
> i dont have anything to say here so without further ado, enjoy!!

_groupchat - performance team_

**NAEGAHOSH:** my dudes

 **NAEGAHOSH:** how do yall feel abt a recording session on monday

 **NAEGAHOSH:** hao and jun i know you two dont have work

 **dino:** neither do i

 **NAEGAHOSH:** nice

 **gemini:** hao and i are available

 **NAEGAHOSH:** sensational

 **baby boy:** why are you so happy

 **baby boy:** its like dawn

 **gemini:** its literally noon

 **baby boy:** its dawn....... somewhere in the world

 **NAEGAHOSH:** im happy because i am a happy person

 **NAEGAHOSH:** unlike you

 **NAEGAHOSH:** you say jihoon is a cactus but ur just as prickly

 **baby boy:** i mean i never said i wasnt

 **gemini:** ignore him he just woke up he's cranky

 **baby boy:** your ass is cranky

 **gemini:** see

 **dino:** hao do you want chocolate

 **baby boy:** is that bribery

 **dino:** no its called caring for my cranky friend

 **dino:** i can come over w chocolate and also bring videogames

 **baby boy:** now THATS bribery

 **dino:** yeah it is

 **baby boy:** consider myself bribed im a slut for chocolate and videogames

 **baby boy:** a hypothetical slut but still

 **NAEGAHOSH:** so everyone ready for monday

 **baby boy:** wait what should i be ready for

 **gemini:** oh my god

-•-

On Monday, the four boys met up at the company's building, in front of the door to Studio 2A. Jihoon was probably already inside, as it was pretty much his second home. The studio rooms belonged to the company, but the members of the groups could borrow it whenever (if it was available, of course). Needless to say, Jihoon's name was on the borrowing book a lot. A lot.

Soonyoung knocked on the door. "Ji? It's us!"

Shuffling sounds and footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door before it was opened, revealing a tired-looking Jihoon, in his sweatpants-and-jumper glory, featuring Prada eyebags and messy hair.

"Hey." he waved. "Come in."

"I'd say good afternoon, but I'm going to skip the greetings just this once." Junhui narrowed his eyes and held Jihoon's face with both hands. "When was the last time you slept?"

The shorter shrugged. "I don't know."

"Are you eating, at least?" Minghao asked.

Jihoon pointed to the boxes of takeout piled on a table.

"So the answer is 'yes, but not properly'."

"Look, I need to get things done, alright? We don't have much time to do everything we need to do."

"We have plenty of time." Chan said. "You should take care of yourself, you know, health first, work stuff second."

"Preach." Minghao raised both arms.

Jihoon crossed his arms with a _hmpf!_ and sat on the spinning office chair in front of the computer screen.

"We can talk about this later. Are you guys ready? Are the lyrics okay, everything?"

Three out of the four nodded. Chan had his eyes fixated on a spot on the floor, looking insecure.

"Chan." Soonyoung put a hand on the youngest's shoulder. "Your singing is great, we've practiced it, remember? No need to worry, you're going to do fine."

Chan smiled at the older, patting the hand that was resting on his shoulder. "Thanks, Soon." he turned to Jihoon. "I'm ready too."

Jihoon rolled his chair to the area in front of the recording booth, where another computer stood. "So, who's gonna go first?"

Minghao walked to the booth, claiming he was not scared of anything, not even recording a song. During the chorus, he added an adlib that wasn't on the plans, but fit really well. Jihoon smiled at that.

Soon enough, his part was finished.

"You're done!" Jihoon said into the mic. "Thanks for the adlib, Hao. It suited the song."

The other boy ducked his head, a little embarassed, before leaving the booth.

Soonyoung was next. His part went smoothly, and the rest of the boys couldn't help but notice the way he moved along as he sang. They were small body movements, fluid motions with his arms and shoulders in a way he was dancing, yes, but his focus was on singing. The others wondered if it was councious or if he was so connected to the beat it just flowed through his body.

Junhui occupied the booth after Soonyoung left. He sang the same line as Soonyoung but on a different verse, and it was originally a falsetto, but he chose to sing on a lower register. Jihoon stopped the recording.

"Why did you lower your voice?" the shorter asked. "It sounded good, don't get me wrong, but do you think you can try singing this part in the original pitch? If you can't, we'll keep it this way, don't worry."

"I don't think I can reach the notes, my voice doesn't have a wide range."

Soonyoung took control of mic for a moment, pushing Jihoon aside. "Shut up, Junhui, you sound like God's favorite tenor and you know it."

Junhui blushed at the compliment. "Okay, I'll try."

He tried, and he did it perfectly. All jaws in the room fell.

When he was finished and left the booth, Jihoon kicked him on the shin. "Don't underestimate yourself ever again, you fucker."

"Sorry sir!" Junhui mock-saluted the shorter. "Won't happen again, sir!"

The last one to record his lines was Chan. He was still nervous, yes, but most of it had died down. He focused on his lines and reaching all the notes, and didn't have much trouble during the recording.

"Alright", Jihoon drummed his fingers on the table. "I'd say that's a wrap but we still have that breakdown part with no lyrics."

Soonyoung lifted his hand. "I have a suggestion."

"I'm slightly scared, but go on."

"Give Channie a rap verse for the breakdown."

Jihoon pondered. It wasn't a bad idea at all. He turned to the maknae.

"What do you think about that, Chan? Do you want a little spotlight during that part?"

"Yeah, I guess." the boy shrugged. "It'd be cool. But we don't have the lyrics yet, do we?"

"Actually..." Soonyoung clasped his hands together. "Remember Minghao's lyrics? The ones he sent on oir groupchat?"

"Oh!" Minghao nodded. "Yeah, they could be a rap."

"Awesome. Do you think you can do this, Chan?"

"Yeah."

They spent a little more time on the studio than planned because of the impromptu idea for the breakdown. When Jihoon finally declared that they were finished with the recording, everyone was tired and dying to get some rest. However, when Minghao, Junhui and Chan got up to leave, Soonyoung didn't join them.

"Go on." he told them. "I'll stay a little bit more. Leader stuff. I'll talk to you guys later, ok?"

They said goodbye to the two remaining on the studio and closed the door. Then, Soonyoung turned to Jihoon with a worried expression.

"You're not spending another night in this studio. You're coming home with me."

Jihoon averted his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do. Do your own work, let me do mine."

"Come on, we all said it, this isn't good for you. We'd rather have you healthy and well-rested than finish everything on time, you know."

"You're just as bad as I am! You stay locked up in our practice room, dancing until early in the morning, you don't eat and you only shower because dancing makes you sweaty and gross."

"That's different."

"It's not!"

"I'm trying to take better care of myself. I don't see you doing the same."

"Look, I'm fine, ok? I've been doing this since forever. I'll survive."

Soonyoung huffed. "Come here." he opened his arms.

"This is not a hug-appropriate conversation."

"Jihoon."

The younger shook his head.

"Just let me hug you, you idiot. I fucking missed you."

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Soonyoung, who hugged back.

"I haven't been here for that long."

"Enough for me to miss you. And for everyone else to miss you as well."

"I hate it when you get all protective-best-friend over me."

"Yeah, I love you too." Soonyoung pressed his cheek to the shorter's head. "Promise you'll try to change your habits."

Jihoon sighed. His breath tickled Soonyoung's neck. "I promise."

They pulled apart, but Soonyoung still held the younger at an arm's length. "You're still coming home with me."

That made Jihoon gron in frustration, but he complied anyways. Soonyoung was very persuasive. The pout on his lips had something to do with that, or whatever.

They called a cab, and it wasn't long until Jihoon fell asleep on Soonyoung's shoulder. The older looked at him fondly, and damned the moment he had to wake him up to get out of the car.

When they entered the house, Jihoon made a beeline for the couch, but Soonyoung stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, remember the last time you fell asleep there? You're going to bed to get a good night of sleep." he pushed the half-asleep boy by the shoulders, directing him to the room he shared with Seungcheol.

Speaking of Seungcheol, he wasn't asleep yet — it wasn't that late. The lamp on his nightstand was on, illuminating the pages of the book he was reading. He greeted his two friends, letting out a scoff as Jihoon fell on the opposite bed like a sack of potatoes.

He watched Soonyoung tuck the other in with all the care in the world and a blushing face. He also didn't miss the delicate kiss the dancer placed on Jihoon's forehead. He shot him a knowing look.

"Shut up." Soonyoung mombled.

-•-

Jihoon woke up at 7:23am. Seungcheol's bed was empty — he was probably getting ready for work.

Jihoon felt rested, but not enough. The last thing he remembered from the other night was a pair of soft lips on his forehead.

 _Weird_ , he thought. _Probably a dream._

He turned to the other side and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bIH  
> you ask, i deliver. professional soonhoon dealer, cryptidsoap.  
> but uh i know the whole overworking yourself is The Cliche of soonhoon fics but i couldnt help it so  
> uhhh its kinda blatantly obvious but did you figure out the song they're doing?? wink wink watch out for the others
> 
> tysm for reading, see you next chapter ✨❣️


	14. “that... sounded very ominous”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roles are decided, junhui is roasted, wonwoo is cute and minghao is an idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exact 8 months later. does anyone even remembers me ? this fic is not dead guys she was meditating!!!! look 1st half of the year kicked my ass and i lost all motivation to create anything so :( but im trying my hardest to go back to my writing routine!! i promise ill try to update this whenever i can and ill never give up on this fic ok. sorry again
> 
> and enjoy~

_nayoung to dad_

 

**nayoung:** hey cheol

 

**nayoung:** your problem is solved

 

**dad:** ooooo awesoem

 

**nayoung:** what do you think of minkyung as kang hyojin and eunwoo as moon jimin?

 

**dad:** nICE

 

**dad:** i think they fit the roles

 

**dad:** and minkyung could pass as wonu's sister i suppose

 

**nayoung:** yh maybe

 

**nayoung:** so can i give them the green light to start practicing the lines?? and then when the boys start rehearsing they'll join

 

**dad:** yep

 

**dad:** thank u leader im

 

**nayoung:** you're welcome leader choi

 

-•-

 

_groupchat - yoon jeonghan is old_

 

**dad:** listen up gays

 

**dad:** eunwoo and minkyung will be joining us on the play

 

**boo:** YAY

 

**annoying boy:** is minkyung playing hyojin??

 

**dad:** ye

 

**annoying boy:** AWESOME I'LL LOVE BEING HER BFF

 

**dad:** that means eunwoo is jimin

 

**woozi:** she looks like jimin

 

**emo glinda:** is she short? bc in my head jimin is short

 

**woozi:** she is

 

**emo glinda:** perfect

 

**loud boy:** when will we start rehearsing?

 

**woozi:** whenever youre ready

 

**gemini:** that.... sounded very ominous

 

**woozi:** good.

 

**woozi:** how is coreographing going?

 

**NAEGAHOSH:** its going amazing!!!!! thx for asking

 

**baby boy:** why do you sound so happy

 

**NAEGAHOSH:** i am

 

**baby boy:** hey who wants to see my sketches for the costumes?

 

**dad:** me

 

**loud boy:** me

 

**gemini:** me

 

**woozi:** me

 

_baby boy has sent 4+ attachments_

 

**baby boy:** so these are jiyong, the twins, eunjeong and jimin

 

**baby boy:** theyre still sketches so theyre rough and will probably change

 

**annoying boy:** why doesnt jiyoung have like. a black cloak or smth

 

**baby boy:** hes a villain not a goth

 

**annoying boy:** ouch.

 

**baby boy:** IM KIDDING its bc junhui doesnt look good in a cloak

 

**gemini:** excuse me

 

**baby boy:** does anyone get flashbacks of that failed tuxedo mask cosplay a few years ago

 

**dad:** OHMYGOD

 

**NAEGAHOSH:** that was funny as fuck sorry junnie

 

**gemini:** snakes. all of you. S N A K E S

 

**emo glinda:** are you absolutely sure that shirt will look good on me

 

**baby boy:** uh yes????? im a god and even if it doesnt thats what sketches are for as i said i'll probably make some changes

 

**baby boy:** anyway ur cute most things suit you naturally

 

**gemini:** no flirting in the groupchat

 

**baby boy:** who the fuck was flirting

 

**baby boy:** im a professional im complimenting my teammate as his designer

 

**baby boy:** wonwoo did you take that as flirting

 

**emo glinda:** i didnt even believe you in the first place so no

 

**baby boy:** in your face junhui

 

**gemini:** wait why didnt you believe it you fucknut

 

**emo glinda:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**baby boy:** fuck off can someone pls come here and tell this man hes cute

 

**angle:** jeon wonwoo ur cute

 

**baby boy:** everybody say thank you jeonghan

 

**emo glinda:** im. im blushing.

 

**emo glinda:** even tho ur blatantly lying

 

**NAEGAHOSH:** who the fuck uses “ur” and “blatantly” in the same sentence you may be cute but ur weird

 

**emo glinda:** stop calling me cute dumbass

 

**emo glinda:** minghao its your fault you started this

 

**baby boy:** just stating the Facts

 

**annoying boy:** hello im back what did i miss

 

**baby boy:** wonwoo is cute

 

**annoying boy:** yeah he is

 

**annoying boy:** but what did i miss

 

**gemini:** oh my god

 

**baby boy:** bicth

 

_baby boy to annoying boy_

 

**baby boy:** gyu

 

**baby boy:** did you just admit to the entire groupchat you have a crush on wonwoo

 

**annoying boy:** no i said hes cute

 

**annoying boy:** just like everyone else was doing???????

 

**annoying boy:** i dont have a crush tf

 

**baby boy:** i know you u dumb fuck i can tell when you have a crush

 

**baby boy:** remember that dongmin guy from the other company

 

**annoying boy:** pls dont talk about dongmin that was embarassing af im glad were still friends even after that

 

**baby boy:** yeah the man is a saint

 

**baby boy:** anyways you like wonwoo dont you

 

**annoying boy:** ok i do like him a little bit

 

**annoying boy:** hes cute and his jokes are lame and his nose does that scrunchie thing when he laughs:(((

 

**baby boy:** disgusting

 

**annoying boy:** please dont tell anyone

 

**baby boy:** yeah about that

 

**annoying boy:** seokmin is reading over your shoulder isnt he

 

**baby boy:** i am!!!!! -seok

 

**annoying boy:** its ok i trust him

 

**baby boy:** :D -seok

 

**baby boy:** hes an angel honestly

 

**baby boy:** your secret is safe with us

 

**baby boy:** but dont think ur safe from the teasing and jokes

 

**annoying boy:** why am i friends with you

 

-•-

 

Minghao considered himself a passionate artist. He wasn't the best at everything (like he wanted to, he thought bitterly) but he tried, and there wasn't a thing he did that lacked passion and energy. That's why he was laying on the practice room floor, past midnight, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

 

He was struggling with some parts of the dancer team's choreography, while the others had it pretty much mastered already. Soonyoung was a genius and had came up with the majority of the moves, Chan was a (not so) surprisingly fast leaner and Junhui was more familiar with the style so he handled it with ease. Minghao, on the other hand, while usually good at learning fast, felt the need to lock himself up this time and practice again and again and again, until his clothes were drenched and his body was exhausted.

 

His plans were to take a break and then practice some more, but a ping from his phone, signaling a new text, caught his attention.

 

_groupchat - the housemates_

 

**gemini:** where tf is minghao

 

**gemini:** his bed is empty and hes not around the house either

 

**gemini:** oh my god is he dead

 

**baby boy:** im alive. kinda

 

**baby boy:** im exhausted tired as fuck but uh

 

**baby boy:** i have a heartbeat and functioning organs thats all that matters right

 

**loud boy:** if hes being sassy its bc hes fine

 

**annoying boy:** where are you

 

**loud boy:** and im so sorry

 

**gemini:** seokmin no

 

**baby boy:** practice room

 

**gemini:** what the fUCK ARE U AT THE COMPANY BUILDING YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER

 

**baby boy:** yea ...?

 

**annoying boy:** its 2am minghao what the fuck

 

**baby boy:** i needed to practice some things

 

**annoying boy:** loud sigh

 

**annoying boy:** can we please go pick him up

 

**gemini:** honestly id leave him there to rot

 

**gemini:** where the FRUCK is your sense of self preservation minghao

 

**gemini:** did it die along with your last braincell

 

**baby boy:** probably

 

**annoying boy:** haohao stay put im coming to pick you up and bring your flat ass home

 

**loud boy:** im coming too

 

**gemini:** someone has to watch the house and idk about you but id rather not wake seungkwan up

 

**loud boy:** he sleeps like a rock anyway

 

**baby boy:** guys im ok no need for picking me up

 

**gemini:** uhh yes need????? you need to rest

 

**baby boy:** im FINE ill be home in a few

 

**gemini:** too late they already left

 

**baby boy:** uRGH

 

Figuring there was nothing he could do, Minghao decided to grab his things and head to the building's first floor to wait for his friends. He put his phone and bluetooth speakers back in his backpack and turned off the practice room's lights.

 

In ten minutes he was already inside Mingyu's car, on their way home. His “lack of responsability” (Seokmin's words) had earned him a slap upside the head — “you're an idiot” — and a kiss on the forehead — “you're probably tired, huh?” — from Seokmin and a mother-esque lecture from Mingyu.

 

“Look, I'm sorry, ok, I won't do it again.” Minghao repeated, annoyed. “You can stop lecturing me, I'm 20, not 12.”

 

“You're not 20 yet.” Mingyu pointed out from the driver seat.

 

“Does it matter? I'm trying to make a point here.”

 

“Your point has been made, we understand.” Seokmin turned to face him from the passenger seat. “But we don't want you overworking yourself. It's not good for you and it's definitely not good for your team, so please, don't do that again okay?”

 

“Okay, moms. I promise I won't overwork myself.”

 

“Great.” both os his older friends smiled.

 

“Now”, Mingyu started. “You need to rest as soon as we get home. Take a shower and go straight to bed, okay?”

 

“It would be really nice if we owned a bathtub for situations like these.” Seokmin pondered. “Baths are much more relaxing.”

 

“Knowing myself and how tired I am, I would probably fall asleep on the tub.” Minghao chuckled. “Don't worry, guys, I'll make sure to rest. The bed and I are going to become one.”

 

“That's what we like to hear.” the older of the trio leaned over his seat to pinch Minghao's cheek, then gave it a light pat.

 

Soon, they were home, and Minghao, true to his words, ran to the shower to get rid of the dried sweat that covered his body. Junhui made sure to pick out comfortable pajamas for him to wear when he got out of the bathroom, and in a few minutes Minghao was a nice and warm rolled burrito on his bed, wrapped in his duvet and eyes heavy with sleep.

 

Junhui, Seokmin and Mingyu all bid him goodnight — the oldest ruffled his hair affectionately as a bonus — and promised him a nice breakfast after he woke up.

The three of them sighed in relief after the boy fell asleep, snoring softly. They closed the door and stood outside of the bedroom.

 

“He's just like Soonyoung, isn't he?” Junhui said.

 

“He is.” Seokmin shook his head. “They're gonna get in trouble if they keep doing this. Can you even stay in the company's building until that late?”

 

“There's nothing that says we can't, I guess.” Mingyu shrugged. “But I think it's a little frowned upon.”

 

“Well, it should be! No one should work until this late.”

 

“Yeah, but you know those perfectionists...”

 

A pause.

 

“Hey.” Seokmin said. “Do tou think Seungkwan will flip when we tell him everything that went down while he was asleep?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me through this gigantic hiatus and im sorry again:( uhh comments and feedback in general are very appreciated so,, and thank you so much for reading, see you next chapter, hopefully soon


End file.
